De Principe
by Riku's World
Summary: "The prince will show you around, ushishishi.", his usual laughter following along.    You, the new member of Varia cloud being the target of the Varia prince. how will he get your heart? check this !
1. Chapter 1

**De Principe**

(Chapter 1)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Belphegor x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! Gosh…I really want to own it…oh, and I don't own you, just own my plot ^^

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Shikangae

A/N: Yeyeyey~, Belphegor~, he is the winner so let's get him into some actions! Shishishi~, enjoy, peasants! /stabbed

"Awhh~, is it true that we'll get a new recruit today?" said the macho-looking man, asking the blonde man who played stabbing game with his froggy-hat partner.

The blonde man laughed, kept stabbing the froggy with his knives. "Ushishishi, you should ask our strategy captain." The knife finally hit the hat, causing it to complain flatly. "Whoever comes, he'll be a good target board. Ushishishishi~"

Then the room was filled with a scary though different laughter, hinting at what they'd do to the new recruit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Meanwhile-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The cold wind caressing your flushed cheek made you shiver as you slowly walked towards the large mansion in front of you. The building was surrounded by some unknown 'dark' aura and you somehow knew that this place was 'dangerous'.

"So…this is where I'll be living from now on…" you murmured to yourself as you maneuvered your leg to take another step, trying to erase your nervousness and slowly knocked at the door.

You'd rather have gone home rather than joining the Varia, but you couldn't change the fact that Nono had pointed you as the recommended one, considering your ability was great to the point that Nono could stand up and clap his hands happily while complimenting you, saying something like "That's amazing!".

You inhaled some of the surrounding air then let it out in a sigh, remembering the past was frustrating enough and even more when nobody opened the door after the third time you politely knocked on it.

You had no choice but the use of violence since all the guys in Varia were a bit 'weird', and because Nono had given you permission to use violence whenever you wanted… You lifted your left leg up then kicked the door until it flew away, allowing you to see the mansion's lobby.

When you heard a sudden clapping sound, you canted your head towards the source and you saw a boy –probably the same age as you, sitting in the stairs' landing while spinning a knife on his index finger, grinning mischievously at you.

"Ushishishi, so? Are you my new bull's-eye?" he said as he kept spinning his knife.

Ignoring him, you looked away and began observing the place. It seemed to be neat enough since there was no trash or any other guy's thing scattered on the floor, and you knew Xanxus's personality since you'd met him several times – it was natural since you were his cousin and that made Nono your uncle.

You pivoted on your feet and dodged sideways when knives came flying in your direction, glancing back at the blonde boy who was now standing.

"Ignoring the prince? That's quite discourteous peasant~. Ushishishi." His grin grew wider.

You sighed then started head for him, "Forgive my rudeness… one of the Varias, I assume? May I ask about your boss' presence?"

"Boss is on the third floor, playing throw with our strategy captain." Said a green-haired boy who made a sudden appearance at the top of the stairs, his expression flat as a pancake.

You bowed to him, "Thank you for your cooperation. Varia's mist guardian, I assume?"

"Yes, and… are you the new one? Thank you for coming at the right time so Bel-senpai won't have to stab my hat with his knife anymore." His words were sharp, despite his looking like a cute boy who wore a froggy hat.

The blonde one, who the other called 'Bel-senpai' seemed angry. An anger mark appeared on his cheek, you felt that he was glaring but you couldn't tell because his bangs were covering his eyes –and his style was kind of fancy, a tiara adorning his yellowhead.

"Shut up, froggy. The prince still hasn't declared your retirement." He tossed the green-haired boy's hat his throwing knife.

"Ah…Bel-senpai, you are wasting time. Better waste your time on noticing that our new recruit isn't standing where she was anymore." Again, he didn't show any emotion and kept running off his sharp tongue.

"Damn that peasant, ignoring the prince and now disappearing into thin air. Punishment should be given to appease the prince, Ushishishi~"

The green-haired boy sighed and yawned as he said, "Why don't you admit that you are a fake prince?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You didn't encounter any of Varia members beside the two you had met downstairs as you moved to the third floor, to Xanxus' office. You knocked on the door then opened it after you heard a glass hit the back of the door; you looked at the shards on the floor after you opened the door.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! Who do you think you are, entering without permission?" shouted the white-haired man, he seemed to have beautiful long hair but one might want to reconsider when noticing it was wine-soaked.

The man who looked very bossy ,sitting on a big black moving chair, lifted up his hand which was already holding a glass of Martel and then threw it 'again' at his second hand-man. "Shut up, trash."

"Xanxus-nii… Do I need to give you the recruitment letter?" you began, ignoring the yelling long-haired man beside you.

The scary looking one glared at you, "No need to, just get your ass moving and start working, cow…"

He was making fun of you by calling you by a nick-name he gave you since you were a kid, but as usual he didn't even glance at you or tease you by smirking. Well, at least he didn't call you 'trash'.

"Arguing with you is a waste of time…" you sighed then turned to face the right hand-man, "I might need your guidance now, so why don't we get out so you'd show me around…"

Just when Squalo was going to yell at you, Xanxus hit him with something –which was clearly not a glass this time. "Get out….trash."

Then the both of you stepped up hastily, walking out from the room after you closed the door at your leisure.

"…So? Where is my room?" you asked.

"Che! Come with me!" he grunted but he moved, showing you the way to your room and after you put down your luggage, he guided you to the living room –where the Varia had already gathered .

"Shishishi, peasant~ running away just like a woman, aren't you?" the blonde one grinned at you, but you were sure he was pissed.

Suddenly a man stood up and approached you, checking you up and down in a 'scary' way then he got back to the way he usually acted, "Owiee~, what a cute one we have here~. I'm Lussuria, call me Lussu~. Ohohohoho~"

Oh yeah and you knew that he was kinda 'that way' once he grabbed and lifted your hand, greeting you happily. And you might want to admit that his hairstyle was…yeah…kind of fancy.

You tried to respond although you were a little shocked, "Nice to meet you…umm…Lussu-san…"

"Aaaaah~ that's a good one~. Owhh~ and I should introduce you, the white-haired man beside you is our strategy captain, Superbi Squalo." Lussu pointed at the man who was called Squalo.

"VOIIII! You do have some guts to barg in before allowed to, boy!"

'CLICK'

Did he….just call you…boy….?

Lussu went on with his introductions, "The weird one but also the most loyal to our boss, sitting on the black couch like he's the boss around here is Leviathan."

"Don't you dare become boss' obstacle, I'll kill you, you hear me little boy?"

'CLICK!'

Another sharp comment…boy…what a joke… they didn't even notice that you were a girl. It was your fault to though for wearing such boyish clothing –black shirt, covered with white short-handed jacket and jeans along with a pair of black-red sneaker worsened by your small breasts.

"Then~, then~, our well-known 'Prince the Ripper'. Belphegor~. He's kind of sadistic, so please just ignore him when he comes out holding something bloody."

After Lussu pointed the blonde one called Belphegor, the boy himself began, "Ushishishi, peasant, the prince will make sure you are my throwing knife's target. If you're a female maybe the prince could spare you, ushishishi~."

'CLICK!'

"And~! Finally our cute little one who's sitting next to Bel~ I'll introduce you to Fran~. Hmm~ hmm~, that's all of Varia~."

Fran greeted you well, but sharply…"Nice to meet you… since I'm younger than you I'll call you 'senpai'. Sounds good?"

'CLICK!'

You tried hard to show a smiling face, but failed, at least four angry marks appeared all over your face. "My turn I guess…" you trembled because of your anger, but you tried to hold it by clenching your fist.

"I am (f/n) (s/n)… Cloud's attribute…and I am a woman…Nice…to meet you…all…"

Your statement seemed to be so shocking that everyone, except Fran and Lussu, had a shocked symbol on their heads. Was the fact that you were a woman that unbearable ?

"VOIIIIIIIII! A woman joining Varia? I never heard that the new recruit was a woman!" Squalo swung the sword attached to his hand and yelled at you.

The guy named Levi stood up too and started complaining, "What is Boss' thinking, letting a filthy woman join Varia…"

You waited for the blonde's voice but never came to hear it; when you saw him, he was in deep shock.

"Ask Nono if you want… Xanxus-nii doesn't mind either…" you said, sighing out of disappointment.

Then Lussu suddenly began, "Didn't you notice from the beginning? Hohoho, Fran, you noticed?"

The boy nodded, agreeing with the macho, "Of course, Lussu-senpai. At least my vision of gender is better than others'."

You turned on your heels then paused a bit, "I'm gonna rest in my room… I'll take my leave now. Have a nice day…" whereupon you left.

In the middle of your way, you felt someone 'tapping' with something sharp. When you tilted your head, you saw Bel was tapping your back with the tip of his knife.

He then whispered, "The prince will show you around, ushishishi.", his usual laughter following along.

-TBC-

A/N: Fyuhh~ what a bad first impression. Let's see how he'll get your bloody heart in the next chapter ^^. Fufu~, Review please~

Aaaand! Please welcome, the next voting session~. Choose between Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino and Byakuran~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~

(So far…..Byakuran: 2, Mukuro: 2, Yamamoto: 1, Dino: 1)


	2. Chapter 2

**De Principe**

(Chapter 2)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Belphegor x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn and I don't own you, just own my plot ^^

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Shikangae

A/N: Haha~ chapter twoo~, I can't believe I'm updating here, sorry for updating it late nee, I've been busy with my Part-time job ^^, and I'll change this with the beta-ed version when my beta finished~ XD. Fufufu~ Enjoy love~

Long day, wasn't it? Yes it was, and it would turn into a looong night as Bel slowly tapped you with his knife, urging you to move to get the both of you outside the living room while he closed the door.

"Shishishi~ Well then…the prince has many questions for you~" Bel grinned happily to your expressionless face.

You sighed and then just walked away, straight to your own room because you needed a nap, badly. But the blonde couldn't accept it, he pulled you back and said, "Don't goof off ignoring your prince!"

"Okay, okay… ask anything you want… but could we do it while walking to my room? I don't want to waste my time talking nonsense…" You answered straightly, pulling his hand off your pale wrist.

Bel chanted his infamous laughter again before complying and walking beside you, "Why do you call our boss Xanxus-nii?"

"Because he is my older cousin… next…ouch! WHAT THE HELL BEL?" you hissed at the blonde man beside you, and retrieved a knife the fake prince had poked you with, lucky no blood leaked out.

"Shishishi~ Are you really a girl?" he chuckled darkly but it faded soon enough and morphed into a shout when you broke his knife and harshly threw it down.

You paused for a while, staring at him flatly in disgust at his bang-covered eyes. "Think whatever you want…idiotic fake prince…"

He growled in annoyance but you quickly continued, "Huff…is there only Xanxus, Fran-kun and Lussu-san who are not idiots like you are? Why the hell do I have to put up with you …"

You took a heavy step forward as you started walking again to your room, but when you heard him laughing creepily and his steps resonating with yours you realised he was following you, oh great…what a nuisance… the simple walk had become a chase between you and him as you started to run.

You decided the fair-haired man was the most annoying one you had ever seen, swirling an other knife around his forefinger and cackling like a psycho, that sounded like…shishishi? Whatever…that was far from all among the bad stuff about him, a tiara? A MAN wore a tiara on his head, he had to be kidding…and what was that ruffled hair? Covering his eyes like that, maybe you should cut off those locks next time he got on your nerves. And the most disturbing thing was…he followed you over and over…the insanity located somewhere in your brain started leaking out and maybe you'd kill someone, anyone who would get under your skin when you'd reach your limits.

Finally, you could see your room, as you remembered from before, the second room from the hall-end. You stopped in front of the door and gave a flat stare to the man who was still on your heels you like a hunting cat.

"You are a nuisance, idiotic prince! Let me have a good shower and sleep!" you snapped after he let out his signature chuckle once again.

"Looks like you are going to share room with me…shishishi~"he twirled his throwing knife, smirking wide in JOY.

"What?" you gave him a questioning look which he responded quickly, "This is the prince's room~, shishishishishi~"

You immediately went into blank state, unable to believe that you were actually assigned to a shared room. Oh yeah, you remembered that Squalo thought you were a male. You face-palmed and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to complain…now…" you hurriedly walked away, but someone pulled your wrist.

"Why don't we have a good chit chat, room-mate? Shishishi~" he pulled your shocked self inside the room.

And so your face became real pale…

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Meanwhile –o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Squalo~ where is (f/n)'s room~?" asked Lussu with his girly tone, tapping his chin with his forefinger.

Squalo who was on the couch, watching 'JAWS' while digging in some chipsbag responded flatly, he didn't really care, "At Bel's."

Lussu gave a heavy gasp and ran around the living-room like a headless chicken, panicked, "AHH~! Why do you make her share a room with a male? What if that fake prince did something inappropriate to her?"

Fran continued flatly, "Bel-senpai will eat (f/n)-senpai alive…" he rested his chin on his palm, gazing through the window to see nothing but darkness outside. The words leaving Fran's lips were too shocking for Lussuria as he started yelling at Squalo, exhorting him to quickly move you to another room.

"VOIIIIIII! I'M FUCKING WATCHING SOMETHING HERE! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" He tossed the chips to the floor, brutally, the chips all scattered around in small pieces.

Suddenly Levi who was just silent unlike anybody there spoke up, "BOSS~"

All the heads turned around to where Levi was staring, if he said that word, it could only mean one thing. Their boss was there! Bottle of wine in hand and glaring coldly at his subordinates, bad mood detected, "Where is the woman?" he asked, tone as cold as ice.

Lussu did a ballet's twirl and answered, "She is in Bel's room~, Squalo made her share a room with the fake prince, Boss~"

The oh-so-feared boss didn't say a thing; he only growled and left the silenced members frozen on spot, but immediately came back again, approaching his right-hand man.

"W-what?" Squalo gave a questioning look after pressing the pause button on the remote to pause his film.

A loud noise of something shattering could be clearly heard as Squalo was soaked in red, head bleeding a little. Xanxus grunted and made his way outside the living room while saying, "Che! Trash…"

Squalo snapped, "VOIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL!" he swung his sword around, frustrated. But he didn't know that his fellow assassins were secretly giggling at the scene playing before them, and it got worse when his face showed that he didn't even know why his boss smashed the wine bottle onto his head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Bel and Yours Room –o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Shishishi~, you can sleep on the floor~" he pointed to the floor next to the big bed.

You ignored him and quickly sat on the red couch placed at the center of the room, adjusting for comfort and said, "I'll sleep here… And you… Expect to be killed if you try to disturb my sleep."

The blonde only laughed again, let himself drop on the bed and bounce while sitting down. He took off his Varia jacket -you wondered when you would get one- and then walked over to you and sat beside you on the sofa.

"Show me what you've got~ Shishishishishi. The prince is really curious about your power, and also…your gender." He leaned closer to you, but you didn't give a damn and just turned your head away as he took off his striped long t-shirt as well, showing you his well-worked but still thin body. The psycho found you amusing since you didn't blush or squeal, etc when he removed his clothes.

"….able…" you suddenly murmured.

"Whaddya say~? Shishihi~"

"Is it that unbearable that I am a female…?" you turned to him, asking innocently for your curiosity.

The moment he saw your face, he was stunned. From his point of view, you were slightly pouting with a little flush mark on your cheeks while a rose background popped out as the shoujo bubbles made it sweeter. But in reality, you only stared at him and asked in your usual bored way.

Noticing something was off, you asked again, "Hey, do you have a fever?" You quickly touched his forehead with your palm and did the same to your forehead to compare the heat. "Strange… your temperature is normal…but your face is red…"

The blonde couldn't take it anymore, he found you soooo cute and his heart was throbbing like crazy. Did he fall for you? He didn't know. He gulped hard and suddenly grabbed your wrists, pinned them above your head as he crawled on top of your lying body.

"Shishishishi~ the prince will make the princess happy~" Bel's grin widened, leaning his face closer to yours who only stared flatly at him, not even needing to wonder what he was going to do to you.

_Princess ? Who?_

And…just like in a movie, the door slammed open while leaving you and Bel looking towards it. Like a knight in shining armor, there was Xanxus! He took a wide step in and quickly kicked the blonde until he fell to the floor, probably hurt as hell since Xanxus kicked hard and straight at his half-naked body.

"Come….now…" he commanded, lazily staring at you with his hands in his pockets on each side, and then walked out.

You immediately took your luggage and followed Xanxus, you always obeyed him, ever since you were a child, he may be harsh but you knew he cared about you and thought of you as his little sister just like you thought of him as a big brother.

As you pulled your luggage, you asked Xanxus, "Nee, Xanxus-nii. Flushed cheeks but normal temperature, do you know what disease it is?"

Xanxus paused a bit, and then his eyes narrowed while cursing silently. You quickly followed him again as he started to walk again towards an empty room which was appropriate for his little sister rather than being cramped together with those filthy trash.

In the prince's room, Bel was whimpering badly as he hurled himself on the bed. Making a mental note to use a proper method to get you since Xanxus had a bit of a sister-complex…which he found…challenging.

Finally the prince had met his princess, let the bloody-tale begin~

-TBC-

A/N: Ahhhh….poor Bel *stabbed* ouch! E-eh, I didn't mean to make you *stabbed* akh! *breaks the knife*

Fuhh, I didn't mean to make Bel as a miserable one here, haha, but I couldn't help it~ XD

Nah, chapter 3 is on the way~ RnR nee, sankyuu~

For the voting~ Choose between Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino and Byakuran~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~

(So far…..Byakuran: 3, Mukuro: 3, Yamamoto: 3, Dino: 2) OAO it's getting hard! Vote more nee~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**De Principe**

(Chapter 3)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Belphegor x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn and I don't own you, just own my plot ^^

Beta-ed by: Aku Sakura (Thanks a lot again aku-san~)

Warning: OOC~

A/N: Nyaaa~ once again i'm uploading this un-beta-ed version….i'm sorry for the late update….i've been busy with part-time job… anywayy~ enjoy this one please, check it~  
>^^<p>

Finally, the day had come. You were standing beside Xanxus, proudly wearing your Varia jacket as well as focusing on the mission's plan with the other Varia members. The boss was simply annoyed with the big grin that was carved on your face. He glared at you. You knew that you shouldn't be grinning like a maniac in the middle of a meeting, but you couldn't help it since you had finally got your Varia jacket along with Xanxus' approval to participate in a mission. This was your very first mission since joining the Varia.

"Ohoho, (y/n)-chan, you look happy. Fufufu, excited with the mission?" Lussuria placed his hand on your shoulder and gave you a smile; you knew his smile was honest as you could see his eyes softening behind those dark glasses – unlike someone else.

You replied to the man's whisper, "Yes, I'm so happy that I'm able to wear this jacket and I'll do my best in the mission!" You smiled at the man. He was so kind to you, even from the beginning and you started to like this man. No, not in the 'love' case, but in the 'motherly' case, or something like that.

"VOOOOIIIII! ARE YOU READY TRASHH?"

Oh gosh, for the sake of human's normal hearing, Squalo was too loud! You covered your ears and glared at the captain which resulted with you getting another loud yell right in your ears. Sighing in silence, you ignored the captain who was still yelling and swinging his sword around as you walked away.

You stopped your step and stared confusedly at the man who was sitting in the big chair – which made you confused to when they had managed to prepare said item – sipping his wine silently as Levi waved a big fan slowly at his beloved boss. Another sigh escaped your lips as you saw Bel was playing darts again with Fran. You headed towards them.

"(y/n)-senpai... Despite your appearance, the jacket fits you 'perfectly'…" He stared flatly at you, moving his index fingers beside his head as to illustrate the quotes.

_Despite my appearance?_

As a knife flew to you, you quickly caught it and broke it into two then threw it on the floor, "Hmm, what is it? I was going to help you before, but after hearing that… Maybe you really don't need my help after all…"

"Ara, helping me? Ahh, you must mean to replace me being the poser prince's target? I'll be gladly switching place with you, (y/n)-senpai…" He shot back sharply, but still with a monotone, as he copied your example and broke the knife in two.

"Shishishi… You dare to break the prince's knifes?" Bel grinned as he pulled even more knives from underneath his Varia jacket. The veins were popping out of his cheek.

Ignoring the fake prince, you stared at Fran, "Hmm… Fran-kun…?"

He stared back at you flatly, "Yes, (y/n)-senpai?"

"I think we'll play 'breaking knifes' while waiting for the enemy…" You could see Bel's 'anger mark' increasing on his cheek as he cursed under his breath.

Fran clapped his hands, but still wore a poker face, "Ara, sounds fun… I didn't know that you were a genius (y/n)-senpai."

You moved silently towards Bel while responding, "And I didn't know that you were a masochist, Fran-kun…"

Bel gave his signature laugh out before throwing knifes in your direction, "Shishishi, the prince is eager to see princess' blood."

You dodged the knives easily and broke them all, making the prince curse under his breath again and grin, "Don't call me that… It's disgusting…" You had had enough of being called a 'princess' everyday by the blonde in front of you.

"Nee, (y/n)-senpai… Why does Boss call you 'cow'? Is there another reason other than your face looking like one?" Fran flatly asked, only to receive a painful hit to the head through the velvet frog hat.

"It's because I liked to drink milk when I was a kid." You answered flatly.

Suddenly, your transmitter glowed and Lussuria's voice came out:

"_Get ready to move, (f/n)-chan~. We've located the enemies~, and they'll come in… Uhh, 5 seconds." _

You smirked while giving a small wave to Lussuria, who was 10 meters in front of you [1] and was hiding behind one of the trees, just as the three of you were doing. You cursed under your breath as you noticed that both Fran and Bel had vanished from their original position. Feeling cheated to thought they might have met more enemies at the place they had wandered to.

"My, my, what is a weakling boy doing here?"

You gasped silently and backed two steps away, discovering at least 15 enemies surrounding you while sighing to yourself, telling yourself to not lose focus. Being pissed off that the boys left you alone? Nope, you could deal with them in the HQ later – Slowly. Being pissed off that AGAIN someone had called you a boy? HECK YEAH!

The man who had startled you before continued, "You should just go home, son. Hahaha, go to your mommy~"

You made no movement as you glared at the man who only scoffed in reaction.

As the other men were still laughing, another one added, "Well, maybe he's so scared that he can't even move his legs to cry on his mommy's breast."

You lifted up your hand and pressed the transmitter communicating button, "You come to my area, I won't take any responsibility if you get cut…" And with that you threw the transmitter on the ground and stomped on it with the sole on your shoe. [2]

Suddenly all of the enemies were laughing, "Hahahaha! He's trying to kill us!"

"Let's see if he can! Mwahahahaha!" They prepared their weapons.

You inhaled a deep breath and wasted it out, "You have 3 seconds to beg for your life… Stupid imbeciles…"

1…2…3…

"WHA—" Before he even finished his last word, he fell with his blood painting the ground. All eyes widened as they watched the now bloody corpse fall to the ground. They hadn't even realized that you had moved, let alone cause that much damage in less than a second.

You placed your foot above the dead body, holding twin daggers in your hands as you glared at the remaining 14 enemies. As you looked now, you noticed that you had miscalculated. There were definitely more than 14 surrounding you. You smirked and made a mental note to yourself, to not let anyone disturb you in your own dancehall.

As a painful scream echoed in the other Varia members ears, all of them muttered, except Xanxus.

"VOIIII! WHAT'S WITH THAT WOMAN?" He swung his sword to his last enemy without even staring at the man. He only stared at Lussuria who ended up coming to his area after he had finished 'having fun' with his own enemies.

"Oho, I think I'll go and see her and possibly even have some more fun. I wonder what they look like~." Just when he took astep, a hand on his shoulder prevented him from continuing towards you.

"Shishishishi~ the prince won't allow peasant taking the prince's fun~. I'll kill them all. Ushishishi…" Then Bel ran to your area, followed by other Varia members.

"I bet (y/n)-senpai is weak, just like you Baka Ouji [3]." Fran murmured as he jumped in the trees to your area. Bel looked up at him through his blonde bangs, "Ushishi, I'll punish you later, Froggy~."

After a number of insults from Fran's and threats from Bel, they finally arrived to where you were, only to see your expressionless face, swinging your daggers around while dancing to a soundless beat. Blood covered your body from head to toe as you kept mutilating all the enemies who were confused with your fast moves. You finally stopped moving as you noticed another presence.

"Shishi~ the prince will have a feast~" He walked towards you, but then stopped after you stared at the gang.

"I thought I've told you to not disturb me…" You sighed then smirked to the other Varia members who couldn't enter your area.

You moved slowly, staring at your remaining enemies who were begging you to spare their lives. Spare them? No, that was not your style at all. 'Dispose all of the enemies' was your motto and you gave no mercy to them. The scream echoed again and the ground was not green or brown anymore, but a beautifully fresh crimson red.

Count the corpses, go! 1, 9, 16…28, 25….or…you gave up. It's hard to count mutilated corpses. "Kohaku…" You called and suddenly a golden squirrel popped on your shoulder, cutely obeying your command to go back into the box.

With you summoning back your pet, the invisible wall which preventing the Varia to come disappeared. Pretty handy pet you thought, for having an ability to create a wall. Plus it was cute.

From the spot where they stood, the Varia swore to not piss you off unless they had a death wish. Xanxus, who hadn't moved from his original position and was watching everything with the monitors, smirked. He knew you very well. He liked your merciless personality and that's one of the reasons why he approved a woman into Varia especially when the woman herself was useful not like the other idiotic trash.

"Here (y/n)-chan~" Lussuria handed you a towel and left as you quickly took it but hesitated to wipe your face with it, since it wasn't yours. Suddenly a slightly bloodied hand grabbed the towel and began to ruffle your hair with it. After being tortured through your yells, you finally looked up to the culprit only to see a psychotic blonde.

"Well… If it isn't our infamous fake prince…" You stared at him while grabbing the towel from your head, combing your messy ruffled hair with your fingers.

"Ushishi~. Nice show back there, Princess~. So merciless…" He followed you as you took a step.

"I believe that word fits you too, and others as well…" You grunted, walking at a slow pace.

He laughed creepily, enjoying your bloody-self, "Ushishishi, the prince likes to see the bloody princess~. So beautiful… Shishi~

You froze hearing his last line. How could a man say that a woman with blood all over her body was beautiful? You weren't inexperienced with the compliments – you had been getting them for a long time now. However, ever since you had joined the Mafia, comments like those never really appeared anymore.

A creepy laugh took you back from your thoughts, "Ushishishi~ is the princess blushing?"

Even you had been blushing; the blonde wouldn't be able to see it behind the blood staining your cheeks. But in fact, you weren't blushing. You were slightly confused by his sanity.

"You should make an appointment to a psychiatrist…. I'm worried about your sanity…" You stared at him. You sneezed three times in a row. Being soaked with blood made you feel unnaturally cold.

"Shishishishi, you shouldn't worry about my sanity, princess~. Is the Princess catching a cold?" He scoffed you. You were about to shoot back a comeback when you felt warmth covering your body from behind.

Bel's jacket was hanging on your shoulders as the owner kept 'Ushishi'-ing in a disturbing way, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Bel?"

"Yes?"

"Are you running out of your sanity medicine? You were surprisingly a little bit weird today…"

You watched a knife fly in your direction after you finished your insult. More followed when you broke the first.

"Bel?"

"Ushishi~ whatever you say, the prince will cut you~."

"Thanks…" You said in a low voice. The knives stopped and fell to the floor instead. "I'll give back your jacket after I wash it… Good night." With that, you proceeded to your room, leaving Bel alone with a blush on his face while he grunted, not making a move to leave.

Who knew the prince could blush too?

~TBC~

A/N: Hmm~ no brotherly scene here~~ gomen nee, hahaha~ but Bel is sooo romantic~~ I love him~ XDD RnR nee, sankyuu~

For the voting~ Choose between Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino and Byakuran~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~

(So far…..Byakuran: 5, Mukuro: 4, Yamamoto: 4, Dino: 2) Byacchan is in the winning line~ XDD

[1] You have that super vision eyes which make you able to see thing further than normal person can.

[2] Just like Xanxus~ 8D

[3] Baka Ouji means Stupid Prince. These are one of the few phrases I honestly can't see Fran saying in English. Along with 'Dame Ouji' (Which you should know as meaning Useless Prince) and a few others. (This was added by Aku)


	4. Chapter 4

**De Principe**

(Chapter 4)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Belphegor x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn and I don't own you, just own my plot ^^

Beta-ed by: Aku Sakura (Thanks a lot again aku-san~)

Warning: OOC~

A/N: Okay~ chapter 4~ 8D I'm so happy for all of you who reviewing, I really can't believe when I saw that many reviews….ahh, thanks! Million thanks for all of you reviewers! ^^ anyway, enjoy~

You came out of your room and headed to the living room. You popped your head through the door frame and called for Lussuria, who was watching a morning drama. The 'mama' figure of Varia quickly tilted his head and greeted you, "Morning, (y/n)-chan~ what's wrong with you? Come here and sit with me, I'm watching a drama right now."

You blushed a bit and stammered which made the Sun guardian approach you, "What's wrong (y/n)-chan~? Not feeling good?" He said while making his way towards you. He was surprised at a first glance, but continued moving, "(y/n)-chan, why did you only wear a towel~? Don't tell me you have no clothes to wear~.

He smiled kindly when he saw you tilted your head left to right continuously, then you inhaled the air surrounding you and said, "Um… Lussu-san, what does a girl wear to an engagement meeting? I'm not sure that a shirt and jeans will be appropriate..."

Just when Lussuria wanted to reply, another voice interrupted, "Shishi~ nice view princess, the prince is overjoyed. Shishishishi~"

Both of you and Lussuria stared at the blonde flatly and both said in unison, "Pervert." And Bel only laughed his infamous laughter.

"Anyway~ I'll help you with the clothes~! Come on, (y/n) darling~" Lussuria quickly pulled you to your room, leaving the prince mischievously grinning at you.

After a few hours of measuring and observing, Lussuria clapped his hands together and huffed in pleasure, "You look beautiful (y/n)-chan~! I'm sure the engagement will go smoothly~"

You blushed a bit, staring at the mirror and your reflection. You were wearing a white balloon dress which Lussuria made in a flash after seeing that you lacked clothes – especially feminine ones. He offered you his clothes but you were quickly determined to refuse it, since his style was too fancy for you. All those feathers and everything…

"T-thanks Lussu-san! The dress is so light and comfortable…" You smiled at the creator and he responded with a wink.

"Ohohoho, my pleasure (y/n)-chan! It really fits you~!" He said, hugging you tightly and almost making you suffocate.

The prince who was standing on the other side of the wall grinned sadistically, slowly breaking his knife and left after dropping the broken knife to the floor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lussuria couldn't calm himself. He really want to know about the engagement result and he started to jog around the living room, making Squalo, who was watching 'JAWS' for the hundredth time -as expected for shark-mania—yell loudly.

As for the 'Prince', he wasn't acting himself today. All he did was sit silently while twirling one of his knives between his fingers. Fran watched his blonde senior and bullied him with several sharp words but still, Bel wouldn't budge and only stared at the sky.

Suddenly they heard a step and Lussuria quickly ran to the source, positive it was you. At first he was pleased that he was correct until he saw you were looking miserable plus you had a brown stain on your dress, possibly from coffee. He wanted to ask you what had happened but he held it in. You simply walked past him and headed towards Xanxus' office.

When you arrived, you knocked on your older cousin's door before entering. You flatly stated, "He refused the allying treaty…"

Xanxus calmly sipped his wine and then finally glanced at your pathetic form, "Clean yourself cow… And get out."

With that you didn't say anything and proceeded to your room, washing yourself and the dress then headed to the living room. You were sure Lussuria was there and you should apologize to him. Your intuition was right as you saw him energy-less sitting with a pout on his face while the others seemed to continue with their usual activity. Except for Bel who was still staring out the window and towards the sky.

You silently approached the macho man and sat between him and Squalo "Lussu-san… I'm sorry… I've tried to remove the stain but it won't clear…"

Lussuria glanced at you with a sad smile, "I-it's okay, (y/n)-chan, just keep it for you."

"No…I shouldn't… Ahaha… Haha… it didn't fit me, I was right. Hahaha." You kept on with your forced laugh, making Lussuria worry more about you.

"VOII! SHUT UP! I CAN'T HEAR THE SOUND!" Squalo yelled right into your ear, only to get a painful punch in his face after that. He didn't know when to act and unfortunately for him, he entered the wrong moment to yell. Both you and Lussuria punched him in unison.

"W-what did he say (y/n)-chan? Did he say you weren't pretty?" Lussurua asked in a sympathetic tone.

You scratched the back of your neck and forced yourself to laugh again, "When he met me, he was acting like a flirting guy…Then when he asked me about my hobbies and my liking and etc… I answered him honestly."

Lussuria was covering his gaping mouth, "Ohh! What was that?"

"I said my hobbies were training, eating and sleeping… umm… And playing targets. Then he started to laugh and scoffed me, lecturing me about what a noble woman should do. I was fine when he said that, but when he said that Nono was a…" You paused, clenching your fist.

Lussuria asked you to continue, "Go on, (y/n)-chan, just let it out. It's okay."

You continued while everyone in the living room listened, "That jerk said that Nono was a troublesome old man for sending me to be his bride. He said that Nono was also foolish. I snapped and said 'then you are a fool for coming here, why don't you just find a whore to marry for.'"

Lussuria gasped hearing that and Fran, who was sitting on the counter before, approached from behind the sofa for a better hearing. "Hee, senpai, I don't know you have a sharp mouth. So what happened after that, senpai?"

"He stood up and suddenly threw his hot coffee at me… Then I kicked him right in his thing and he yelled painfully at me. With that I left the place and went home… So I could kick Fran too." You added while staring at Fran.

"Ahh, senpai, you better kick that fake prince, he was making a stupid face all day." Fran pointed at Bel who now was standing behind the boy. Before Fran could react, Bel stabbed a knife through the oversized frog hat.

"VOI! Who is the man? To have the guts to say that..!" Squalo suddenly stood up and waved his sword around while yelling. Unfortunately for him, no one was listening to his cries.

"You know (y/n) darling…eh?" Lussuria stopped as he realized you were no longer on the sofa, "Where is (y/n)?"

Fran quickly responded, holding his index finger up, "Probably making out with Bel-senpai." And he got a smack on his head by Lussuria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Meanwhile-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_I don't know whether Nono is blind or not for sending an under-average person like you to attend the engagement meeting." Your fiancé-to-be yawned and impolitely placed his feet on the table, facing the sole of his shoe right in front of your face._

"_Pardon me?" You stood up and stared flatly at him._

_He yawned again, "I said Vongola the Ninth is a fool for sending an ugly woman like you to marry me, the most famous mafia bachelor. Ah, I think I must refuse the alliance treaty. Surely the women in Vongola would be barbarians like you." He pointed at the scar on your left shoulder blade._

_You snapped and took the chance to kick the man. He had been acting big before, but he was now lying on the ground, whimpering, "Take it back… Nono is not a fool. You are the foolish one to request the marriage thing…"_

"_Y-you barbarian woman! Heh! You didn't look like a woman yourself, you ugly bitch! Uhh!" He scoffed at you then threw his coffee cup at you._

You shook your head, wanting to forget the words that the jerk had said to you. In fact, you wanted to kill the man for badmouthing the Ninth. But you resisted the temptation, knowing the problem's you'd cause for the Vongola if you did kill the man.

You murmured while wandering nowhere in the mansion, "I'm sorry… Nono… I'm such a useless…" You punched the corridor wall and hissed, looking at the floor below.

"Shishi, where is the princess going?"

You looked up at the voice. Your eye twitched and you went to walk away, but Bel stopped you and pinned you against the wall, "Shishishishi, Princess~ the prince is not satisfied with your response."

You looked at both of the blonde's arms which were caging you, "Stop calling me 'princess'… I'm not a princess…"

He locked his covered eyes to yours, "Shishishi, once the prince gives a title, he won't take it back. Ushishishi, is the princess sad?"

You suddenly yelled, "I'm not! Just fuck off!" You tried to push him away but he was too strong. It didn't help that you were feeling helpless right now.

"Ushishishi~ But the prince can tell." Belphegor lifted your face and leaned closer, "The prince can tell how beautiful the princess is."

The ghost sensation on your cheek made you gasp in surprise, but he kept placing butterfly kisses on your blushing skin. "No…no… I'm not… Leave me alone… Please…" You kept pushing him and suddenly tears flowed out. You saw the blonde loosening his cage and quickly took the chance to free yourself.

You walked slowly, trying to hold your hiccupping sounds inside and wiping the tears with your covered arms. Suddenly you were pulled back and Bel's voice rang in your ears, "The princess can't cry for someone other than her prince."

"B-bel?" You called, but the prince only responded to you with his laughter, nuzzling his nose on your neck's crook, inhaling your soap-scent smell. You struggled but he only tightened the hug then kissed your neck which made you shiver and the comfortable feeling of your back making contact with his chest made you blush even more.

"The princess is so beautiful… Ushishishi. Does the princess not believe in the prince's words?" He released the hug and caressed your neck with the backside of his cold knife.

"But, I'm—" He cut you off with his lips, tasting the saltiness caused by your tears.

He pushed himself away, "Ushishishi, the princess is more beautiful when she's blushing~ so cute~ shishishishi..." He paused a bit and suddenly called, "P-princess?"

You stepped back after seeing Bel was suddenly panting, "B-bel?"

Bel laughed insanely and slipped knives all over his fingers, "Ushishishishi~! Now, why don't we play a bloody game princess? Ushishishi~!" He took a step towards you which you imitated by walking away. You kept walking backwards until your back hit the wall and he pinned you again.

"Y-you are insane!" You pushed the mad prince and you got him piercing his knife into the wall, deeply cutting your cheek and some hair. You were shocked when Bel licked at the wound.

The Prince laughed again after tasting your blood. He seemed to have a blood addiction as he shivered in pleasure after licking it. He sure had some psychological problems as he eagerly cut at your covered shoulder and made it leak blood, "Ushishishi~ the princess is so tasty… The prince wants to taste some more… Come princess, the prince wants you… Shishishishi~"

With his speech, you were sure that something had turned his 'psychopathic' switch before and now you were playing 'push' with him, but you knew that you'd lose since he was stronger than before. So you secretly injected your flame into your box and let Kohaku[1] out. Lucky for you, before the psycho could cut you again, you shielded yourself with a barrier which Kohaku made. You then took out a blade that had been strapped to your thigh.

"Che! If you want to do a bloody dance then I shall assist you…" You popped your hand out from the barrier [2] and quickly cut the prince at the shoulder blade.

You paused for a second, waiting for his reaction whether he'd be normal again or no. You were willing to run as you saw Bel become more insane. He touched his wound with his hands and tremblingly licked it. Lucky for you, when you were trying to run away, several bullets were backing you up and you knew it was your beloved older cousin.

"X-xanxus-nii! That perverted fake prince was kissing me and suddenly he became a mad man!" You ran to Xanxus' side but paused when you saw his glare, pointed to…ah, not you but the fake prince, then you continued to run again.

Your savior said with a calm expression while shooting his bullets to who now was a bloody prince, "I've said that you shouldn't f**king let that trash being near to you, didn't you f**king hear me, cow!"

"But he hasn't done anything insane to me…um, until a little while ago…" You suddenly felt sorry for Bel as he rolled on the ground laughing insanely, burns all over his body and clothes.

"Hm… Tell that trash to clean the mansion and bring me wine…" He said, leaving you poking Bel with your blade from afar, checking whether Varia had lost their Storm Guardian or not.

'_Xanxus-nii's rage was a thing that shouldn't be played with… Thank God I've never been his rage's target…'_

-Extended Ending-

"Lussu-san…" You approached Lussuria who was doing a face treatment by placing cucumbers over his eyes and some sort of strong smelling cream on his face.

"Hnn~?" He hummed happily, knowing that your tone was refreshed a bit.

"Bel was acting weird… And Xanxus-nii made burns in his body."

"Acting weird~? Like what~?"

"Well… he kissed me, hugged me, licked me, cut me and said weird things to me."

The cucumbers fell to the floor as Lussuria gasped and quickly manoeuvred himself to grab your shoulders after standing, "ARE YOU SURE (Y/N)-CHAAAN~?"

You hesitantly nodded and Lussuria gasped even louder while making a 'scary' face with anime tears that made you sweat-drop. "Oh my God, I can't believe this! So that's why Bel was dazing off… O-ohh, and, what did he say to you?"

"He said that I'm beautiful… The fourth time he said it; he wanted to cut me and had that… Umm, perverted look on his face, completed with heavy pants."

Lussuria squealed and then responded, "Aww, he is so naughty~! Hohoho, I think Bel likes you a lot~"

You stared at Lussuria, not looking away for a second, before finally saying innocently, "Huh? He likes me? Why? I like you and Xanxus-nii more…"

Lussuria was dazed while looking on your confused face, "(y/n)-chan? Don't you like Bel?"

You answered flatly, "No."

Lussuria could only hope for Bel to work harder if he wanted to get your heart… _'Poor Bel…'_ He thought to himself, unsure how else to react. He wasn't even sure if he should do something or not.

~TBC~

A/N: Gomenasai….i make him going 'insane' after your hot scene…*knelt down* QAQ a-anyway, review would be good~ 8D

For the voting~ Choose between Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino and Byakuran~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~

(So far…..Byakuran: 5, Mukuro: 4, Yamamoto: 5, Dino: 2) Whoaaa, Yamacchin to Byacchan are tie~ XDD this is getting more interesting~

[1] You always bring the box every time

[2] Only you could move freely out and in from the barrier and you could control who you wants to trap inside the barrier or not. In this chapter, you shielded yourself and not letting Bel inside so you can cover while attack the prince. Make sense? Haha~


	5. Chapter 5

**De Principe**

(Chapter 5)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Belphegor x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn and I don't own you, just own my plot ^^

Beta-ed by: Aku Sakura (Thanks a lot again aku-san~)

Warning: OOC~

A/N: Again…. A late update…. I'm really sorry minna-san….i;ve been busy with part time so I don't have enough time to write fic and even updating….i hope this one pleased yopu all ^^ enjoy~ XD

The prince was so happy today. He grinned twice as wider than any time before and he didn't throw his knivees at Fran's hat. Belphegor only sat sweetly on the sofa while humming the bloody birthday tune which he composed himself. How could he compose a song? Well, because he was a prince~. All the members of the Varia were busy with their own activities. They didn't care for Bel's birthday. But that was fine with him – he was used to this. He didn't want peasants ruining his celebration anyway.

"Oi."

A sweet sound came from behind, making his spine shiver. He jumped up a bit from the sofa. He knew that voice too well.

"Ushishishi, Buon giorno, princess~." Bel greeted cheerfully, not even stabbing you for startling him.

You greeted him back and quickly took a seat beside him. The pigments in your cheeks darkened. "Would you…uhmm…g-go out with me….umm….today?"

The blonde prince couldn't hear the words clearly; he was dazed for a while and asked you to repeat what you had said. You turned away and muttered under your breath, too shy to repeat the words clearly.

"Hee… Finally the poser prince got his call… Ah, and fake-prince, your perverted face is disgusting… Baka Ouji…"

Knives flew and made its way into the frog hat, making the sea foam-haired boy whimper with a monotone voice.

"P-princess, did you… Just ask me out?" Bel asked hesitantly, his heart throbbing massively.

You looked down and nodded, "To pay you back for making Xanxus-nii shoot his bullets at you... A forgiving treat…"

"So princess~ what are we going to do in this big Venice city? Ushishishi~" Bel crossed his arms behind his head and stepped lazily.

"Wander around the town and make you forgive me…" You stared at the map, searching for a nice place to hang out.

Bel grinned then took your hand into his, throwing the map on the ground and pulling you towards him, "Ushishishi, We don't need any maps princess~ the prince knows the good places, shishishi."

The prince knew he would enjoy this day, whether it was for the unlucky events after your proposal day or even for his birthday, he didn't care. As long as he could spend this happy day with you, he would be pleased.

"I… Really don't have any idea why you considered _this_… A good place." You sighed, scoffing at the prince, who didn't please you, again, with his places of choice.

"W-well, the prince thought the princess would like to drink." Bel hesitantly answered, embarrassed himself for once.

You quickly stood up and dragged the blonde out of the bar. You had no idea why he always chose the really bad places to go to – starting from the back alley, the whore house, and finally, the place which you just left before, the gay bar.

"I wonder… Do you always go to those places..? Surrounded by many men did make you become 'that' way huh?" You scoffed again, still dragging the prince with you until you finally arrived at an appropriate place.

"No, actually the prince knows those places from Lussuria's talk. He said that all of those places were the most favorite places here… And don't compare me to that peasant."

You sighed and grabbed Bel's hand, "From now on, I'm in charge. We are doing my thing today, so just follow MY plans…"

After Bel nodded, you pulled him forcefully and made him follow your heels. On the way, you saw many girls staring at you and you were curious to death to know what they saw. Then you looked at the prince who now was carving his infamous wide grin and you knew the reason – Bel was too flashy.

You stopped your step and stared at the blonde man beside you – who was still grinning with slight confusion with your sudden change in attitude. Just when the prince wanted to ask you what happened, you quickly said, "I just realized how good looking you are… so many girls staring at you."

"Ushishishi, but the prince isn't interested with peasants~." Bel looped his arms around your shoulders and made you walk again while whispering into your ear, "Only you, princess."

The prince only laughed when you gave him a frowned expression. He moved his arms from your shoulders and grabbed your hand with his. He liked your smooth palm brushing against his, and he liked how you grabbed his hand tight. Oh God, how he wished it would happen every minute – no, every _second_ of the day.

As if you could read his mind, you began, "I'm holding your hand just because I'm afraid that you'll get lost here…"

"Ushishishi, that's my line, princess~. So, what would you like to do?"

"I'm hungry, let's eat first…" You quickly glanced at the bush behind you but didn't find anyone there.

Bel bent his head to the left, questioning you, "Is there anything wrong princess? Ushishishishi~"

"Umm…nothing…"

**-Meanwhile-**

"You idiot! What if they find us?" Lussuria whispered in a raged tone at Squalo who had just sneezed.

The white haired man rubbed his nose, "Voiii! Why are we stalking them again?" Squalo whispered loudly, but still quiet enough to the point that you and Bel hadn't noticed yet.

"I'd rather watch Horror than such a nasty love cheap scenario…" Fran scoffed, leaning his chin on his palm while squatting lazily, staring flatly at the place you stood before.

"Shut up trash…" Xanxus ordered quickly, making all of them shut their mouths. He closed his eyes while sitting on his big chair placed near the café behind the bushes, enjoying the fanning which Levi provided.

Lussuria quickly stood up after checking your position wasn't in sight anymore. He sighed and then quickly approached the black-haired man who complained that the weather outside was too hot or something. He didn't know his 'love operation' partner would be all of Varia's members. He was planning to only invite Squalo and Fran, but being a stupid good loyal member of Varia who always fanboy-ed at Xanxus, Leviathan overheard and told Xanxus in a flash.

Fran began, "What should we do boss?" He squatted beside Xanxus' big chair

"Easy as killing… Watch that f**king faker trash and dispose of him if he does anything inappropriate…" The Boss yawned and continued to enjoy the wind.

"E-ehhh? But boss, I thought we should make their first date as h—" A death glare received in Lussuria's eyes and he quickly changed his words, "We'll check on Bel's moves."

Xanxus hummed silently, showing he was pleased by his subordinate's sudden answer-change. He would make anything go as he wanted it to. No one could stop him. Yes, he would kill that blonde trash if he saw that trash dare harass you. Losing one of the scums in the Varia would be a good thing.

"VOIII! We should follow them!" Squalo waved his sword and shouted, making Xanxus open his eyes and point his guns at the white shark.

Squalo made a sudden freeze and stayed at his former position, hands still up with mouth wide open. Pathetically, Lussuria couldn't have another word in his head besides that. He should choke that fanboy to death after they completed their mission.

Bel laughed while twirling his knife around his index finger, "What's wrong princess~? Ushishishishi~ you have that crease between your eye brows~." The blonde pointed you at the place he mentioned.

You pouted at the prince and caught his index finger, "Nothing, but I think we're being followed…" You whispered slowly, not wanting to act strange.

"Heee, you are just worried. Ushishishi, your ice cream is melting~."

Bel's words made you gasp and you quickly licked the melted liquid around the cone, not wanting to waste any.

"Shishishi, here too, princess~." Bel laughed happily, pointing at the other side of the cone which you hadn't gotten to yet.

You panicked, "Ahh, where? Where?" You continued to try and lick the melted liquid, but it was getting everywhere.

"Here."

Your eyes widened as you witnessed the man beside you lick your cone at the place he had been referring to obviously. You could see his wide lips grow into a smile while he let out his tongue.

You froze for a second before finally stuttering out, "A-ahh… Y-you… FILTHY POSER!" With that, you pushed your ice cream cone into Bel's face and smeared it with the ice cream.

"Why did you lick my ice cream?" You yelled in question, slightly feeling your heart throb faster. Were you really that mad at him just because he licked your ice cream?

"Ushishishi, princess is blushing~ but hell, my face is cold…" Bel said while wiping his face with his hand.

Blushing? What the hell did he tell you? Blushing? No, he must be joking, there was no way you could blush by being mad at him. But then, what was that heated feeling inside…?

Feeling a little guilty for smearing the prince's face, you took out your handkerchief and helped him wipe away the frozen cream, "S-sorry… I think I got mad because you licked my ice cream…"

Belphegor laughed again. He grabbed your wrist and pulled your palm away from his face. "Ushishishi, really?"

You nodded hesitantly and looked down, but then lifted it again after Bel called. Once again he surprised you by closing the gap between you and him.

"There's ice cream on your face too, princess~ Ushishishi~." He moved closer and stared at your (e/c) orbs, wiping the cream with his index finger and then licked the dirtied finger erotically. The entire girl cohort who passed by were being taken to the hospital's emergency room due to massive blood loss.

You were dazed at his act, confused with your heating body. Blushes appeared on your cheeks and you knew what it was. Once again you looked down, hiding those darkened pigments on your cheeks. Then you felt a big hand land on your head, ruffling your hair gently.

"Shishi~ the prince is so happy today thanks to the princess~." He ruffled it a little rougher while slowly pinching your cheek. "I thank you princess~."

You gripped both of Bel's wrists and lifted your face to look at him which made him surprised. With the blush still painted on your cheeks, you shyly replied, "Y-your…wel…come… A-and….h-hap…py bir…thday…."

The prince's hands stiffened in your touch and he encouraged himself to ask, "H-how did you….know about…umm….my birthday?"

"Lussuria….told me… So, yeah, I thought I could celebrate it too…"

Belphegor really should give Lussuria an expensive spa treatment after this. He was enjoying today more than anyone. The blonde grinned and pulled you to him, giving you a sudden light kiss then hugging your waist.

On the other hand, you didn't know how to react. His lips, which touched yours, were very gentle and you had to admit that you liked the feeling. When he pulled his lips away, you felt disappointed a bit, albeit you didn't understand the mixed feelings inside your heart. The only one thing you knew was that your body temperature seemed to be surpassing the normal heat.

Finally, after placing a magical kiss on the princess' lips, the prince whispered softly, "I love you even more, princess."

**Extended Ending**

Question, who can break an entire wine bottle? The answer is Xanxus~. Why? Because he would throw it at his subordinate and kill the prince for sure with his own hand for harassing you.

Just after he saw your kissing scene, he stood up and held his guns. The rest of the Varia members only shut their mouths, not brave enough to ask nor to making a sound. They knew Bel wouldn't be able to attend several missions after this.

When you saw Xanxus' arrival, you quickly approached him and you knew what he would do after that. A round flame appeared in his palm and it was getting bigger and bigger in mere seconds. He would shoot his fiamma, yes, you knew this too well. You quickly closed your eyes and only heard a loud explosive sound. When you opened your eyes; Bel was on the scattered ground, burnt.

"Cow…" Xanxus glared at you.

You responded slowly, "Y-yes?"

"Let's clean your mouth with something…" He suggested and left, showing a sign to make you follow him to somewhere.

"O-okay!" You quickly followed, knowing that your older cousin would treat you something to clean your lips. Maybe some desserts? Yes, you'd be happy to oblige~. But really, poor Bel. Maybe you could go out with him in secret next time? Nah, that would only repeat the same punishment upon him.

**Extended Extended Ending**

"Poor Bel, let's treat your wound at the mansion, 'kay?" Lussuria kindly lifted Bel up.

"Heee… It's not fun, you are still alive…." Fran scoffed and he got ten knives in his head as the result, meaning Bel could still move even after the rough treatment.

"VOIII! WHY ARE YOU STILL GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT F**KING TRASH?" Squalo yelled like always and, as always, extremely loudly.

Bel only responded with his infamous laugh, making Lussuria glance poorly at him, "Oh, Bel, you are not insane, right? Ah, but congrats for getting one step further~."

"Ushishishishi~ Yeah~." Bel grinned; he swore he wouldn't forget this day for eternity.

A/N: How's that? Hmm, I still have this blank area in my mind… So I didn't sure this story will be good or not….hmm, but hope you like it~ XDD review please~ ^^

For the voting~ Choose between Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino and Byakuran~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~

(So far…..Byakuran: 5, Mukuro: 6, Yamamoto: 8, Dino: 2) Yamacchin is in the winning road QAQ I'm so happy! Gomen ne mukuro-sama, yamacchin's plushies keep spinning in my head /stabbed


	6. Chapter 6

**De Principe**

(Chapter 6)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Belphegor x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn and I don't own you, just own my plot ^^

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: Again…. A late update…. I'm really sorry minna-san…. But please do enjoy this one~ X3

Dark… No light here and you only sat there with all fear spinning inside your head, it was all black out…

"Oi."

A voice startled you, but you still quiet, afraid something would come and hurt you. Your fear became more intense, how much time has passed since you were here?

"Princess?"

That voice again, you knew whose voice that was. But it still didn't make your fear decrease, your shaking body was jolting because of a touch on your shoulder. Fighting you stammer, you tried to call with a little voice which hard to hear, "B-be…l?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You walked happily in the hall, hugging a lot of (favorite snack) on the way. Xanxus really knew your favorite thing since he bought you those snacks after he finished a mission yesterday from Belgia, and thanks to him, your stock piled up like a mountain.

After placing yourself on the comfortable sofa, you began to turn on the TV, searching for an interesting channel then started eating your snack. It passed so smooth until an extremely loud voice came out, obviously, Squalo's voice.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! MOVE YOUR F**KING ASS FROM MY SOFA!" The swordsman yelled, he brought so many DVDs. From what you saw, those DVDs had 'shark' as the theme, as expected from sharks mania…

"You can sit there…" you said while pointing at the other side of the sofa. "I want to watch that too… Especially the 'JAWS' one which you watched so much…"

Squalo's face was lighten, finally he met a person who was a shark mania like him, yeah he thought. "Voiii! You like it too huh? Then we shall watch it!"

You waited impatiently, curious to know why the strategy captain like to watch DVD everyday, maybe you could know the reason after you watch with him? Yup, just when he pressed the play button, those infamous opening BGM came and shark's head appears as the opening scene. As the movie kept running, you didn't stop chewing your snack as you find the movie was definitely interesting.

Suddenly something touched your shoulder, grasping it slowly. "(y/n)-chaaaan~…."

You almost gasped hysterically because Lussuria frightened you. He appeared behind you, caressing your shoulder and called your name with a creepy high pitch voice while having those face mask on his face.

You swallowed your scream in your throat and gulped it while managing to response somehow, "Y-yes Lussu-san?"

"(y/n)-chan, you must clean the floor you know, it's full of the wrapper of your snacks."

You looked down for a while and turned your head to Lussuria again, "Can I clean it after I watch this?"

"I'm afraid you forget, (y/n)-chan~, better clean it now before you are too lazy later." Lussuria suggested while waving his index finger right and left.

You nodded, "Okay." The wrappers maybe would drown the room if you didn't clean it now.

When you approached the door frame, Lussuria called, "(y/n)-chan, since the storage room's door is broken, you should put something to keep it open or you'll get yourself locked up, 'kay?"

You nodded and quickly went to the storage room, didn't want to waste any more time. Maybe you would become Squalo's partner in watching DVD's? Yeah, that would be great, and maybe you could go to the rental shop next time with him.

"Ushishishi, yo princess~. Still having fun watching sharks?" Bel suddenly popped out from somewhere and clinging beside you.

You stared at him and suddenly remembered Lussuria's words, so you quickly begged, "Help me with something would you?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So princess~ You beg me to help you and…it's only to keep the door open? Ushishishi, what a kind princess." Bel scoffed, backing the door and keeping it open with his back while staring at your form that was searching for the broom.

You still searching for the broom, the storage sure was very dusty and…it was like the result of the World War III, maybe… since the things inside were seemed to be just thrown there, not neat at all.

"I'll give you my snack later… Just keep that door open." You commanded.

Bel laughed creepily and then paused when he saw something, "Oi princess, what is that on your back?"

You hummed in confusion but still not paying attention to Bel, "Hmm? What?"

"That…on your back, umm…" Bel couldn't guess and he was very curious to know, so he stepped away from the door and approaching you.

"Ehh…? A sticke—" the sound of slammed door could be heard after. "—r…Hmm? It's become dark suddenly." Bel scratched his head.

The prince took a step to search for the light's button, when he found it easily due to having a night vision; he pushed it but nothing happen. He tried again continuously but it still won't give its ray, then he walked back to his position before after surrendered.

Depending on his night eye, he found you hugging yourself while sitting on the floor. The prince knelt down and touched your shoulders, but his hands twitched when he felt your trembling body, you were…scared?

"Oi….princess?" Bel tried to call, hoping you would answer; nothing much he could do in the cramped storage room if something happened to you.

No answer, silence still stirring inside the storage room and Bel was doing some self-restrain here. He knew he shouldn't do something that he wanted in his mind just because there were only both of you inside, he hold himself…hard.

As the prince stayed quiet to observing your condition, the time ticking fast and he didn't know what time had passed since the both of you were trapped inside. Bel finally heard a voice from you, but he knew there was something wrong, so he called.

"Oi."

No answer… still, only heavy pant clearing the silence.

"Princess?"

Bel waited a while until you answered, but the answer was a silent and faint one, "B-b…el…?"

Your mind still blank, only fear and worry cramping inside, making you lose all of your courage. How you hate a dark room, especially the cramped one, you couldn't breathe normally and your mind will be hazy. Even though that name came out from your lips, you still not sure it was him.

"O-oi! You are sweating and panting!" Bel touched your head, and checked your condition, wondering what symptoms you had.

One word came up in his mind; you might have claustrophobia, that phobia which will cause a person to have the same condition as yours when he was trapped or stayed inside the cramped room. In your case, your phobia might occur when the place was cramped and dark. You began to struggle in Bel's arm, escaping yourself from him which you thought was something scary.

"Che! Calm down! Gahh! This is troublesome…" He couldn't take it anymore, with you scratched him everywhere.

The prince finally made you stop struggling by hugging you, "It's me, you don't recognize me? What a crybaby…"

Bel knew you were finally calmed since you become limped, but he knew he must do something because you were panting still not stopping, you could lost your breath. While hugging you, he tried to use his knife by throwing it to the door, but unfortunately, the door wasn't cut and it won't even budge.

"Hey, is your mind clear now?" Bel ruffled your hair softly, still letting your head rest on his shoulder.

Your body still tensed since you were still scared, but somehow a relief feeling appeared, making your tears flowing out and wetting Bel's sleeves. The blonde prince himself surprised to see your tears and panicking, the condition became even worse when you were crying, he didn't know how to calm someone who was crying.

Your tensed body slowly became limped and you tried to hug Bel back, pouring his warmth to your cold body. "B…el…?" you called once again with faint voice.

"Ushishishi, finally back to your sense princess?" Bel teased, tangling the strands of your hair with his index finger and played with it.

"Y-you…are so warm…" you letting out a relived sigh and leaned your body closer to Bel's. "Don't leave me alone here… I'm scared… Please…"

"Even if you didn't ask, I'll always be by your side. You know I really love you my princess… Ushishishishi." Bel still restraining himself, with your body leaned to his, he didn't sure he would make through it safely if both of you were trapped all night.

"You never call me with my name…" you asked bluntly, trying to keep the room away from silence.

"(y/n)…Ushishishi, but I like 'princess' more~."

You lifted your head up to only saw nothing but dark, and suddenly something touched your cheek. You blushed automatically and called, "B-bel?"

Then you felt something wet touched your eye's corner, wiping the wet salty liquid there and you knew he kissed your eyes after that gently.

"Why are you kissing?" you asked when he kissed your other eye.

Bel laughed and answered, "Because I want princess to know the prince's love for her."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Meanwhile-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mooo~ Where is (y/n)? she's been searching for a broom for three hours~" Lussuria tapped his chin with his pointy finger, wondering your whereabouts.

Squalo began to yelling around when he realized you were not there, "VOIIII! WHERE IS SHE? I THOUGHT SHE WANTS TO WATCH!"

Fran who sat on your seat and was eating your snack calmly said, "I see her with that fake prince before… Hmm, I hope they haven't done with their play yet…" and the froggy got a smack from mama Luss.

"Levi~, have you change the bulb inside the storage?" Lussuria asked.

Leviathan responded, "No… I'll change it if Boss ordered me to do so." Then he back on his patrolling.

Lussuria sighed, he knew asking that fanboy would be hopeless as he knew he never move until Boss told him so. Mama Luss who was worried about your condition since Fran mentioned that you were with Bel finally maneuvered him out to the storage and trying to open the door.

Just when he wanted to turn the knob, a voice called, "Oi trash, where is she?"

Lussuria quickly turned to see Xanxus who was holding a wine bottle, it was an empty one. Maybe Boss wanted to drink some more and in his way he didn't see you, so he just kind of worried, as expected from Varia's sis-con boss.

"I think she is trapped inside since Levi haven't repair the door and change the light bulb yet, I'm trying to open it now boss~."

"Move." Xanxus commanded and he stepped to in front of the door, then he kicked the door which finally….was opened.

Lussuria knew more than anyone that he must escape from that place after he saw that scene where you slept on Bel's arm with Bel smiling seeing your sleeping form, he knew Bel would taste the same thing he just taste one month ago. Mama Luss was true, just after Xanxus barged in and said, "Move trash." He carried you up.

"What the f**k did you do to her, f**king trash?" Xanxus asked kindly, as kind as you could imagine he'd become, in the other words, it still scary.

Bel gulped and hesitantly answered, "She's having claustrophobia and I calmed her down…S-something like that."

Seemed to not content with the blonde's answer, Xanxus took out his gun with his other hand since the other one was carrying you, and pointed it to Belphegor. When he pulled the trigger, lucky for Bel nothing happened and Xanxus only walked away, "Heh, you are lucky, f**king trash."

That night, Belphegor danced happily in his room to not get tortured by Xanxus, how he loved this day where he could placed his lips on your eyes and sadly when he want to caress your lips with his, you fallen asleep, but he still cherished this day. Other things happened was, Leviathan who mysteriously burnt and was ran to the ICU that night, everyone knew Xanxus was the culprit. Yeah, that was the result he got when he was too lazy to do something, and for messing with your phobia too.

-Extended Ending-

"Renovate the storage, trash, make it bigger." Xanxus ordered, sipping wine from his glass.

Squalo yelled, "VOIIIII! WE HAVE TO USE OUR SAVINGS TO DO THAT YOU KNOW!"

The boss glared and he was ready to throw some, err….many glasses to his right hand man, "Just f**king renovate it, or I'll shot you to death if her claustrophobia occurred again."

Squalo quickly agreed and marching out to renovate it, he shouldn't mess with his boss and in fact, he liked your companion when you were watching DVD with him yesterday. In the other side, Xanxus face palmed himself, he forgot to check all the rooms and he forgot about your phobia which caused by his prank to you when you were kids. Well, at least he managed to take care of your phobia after this and guaranteed that it won't ever occur again.

-TBC-

A/N: Xanxus become a softy~! Yay~! *shot'd* thanks for reading, review please~ ^^

For the voting~ Choose between Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino and Byakuran~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~

(So far…..Byakuran: 5, Mukuro: 6, Yamamoto: 10, Dino: 2) Wheee~ Yamacchin~ XD ahaha, might have to calm mukuro-sama after thuis~ te hee~ thanks for the vote~ XD


	7. Chapter 7

**De Principe**

(Chapter 7)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Belphegor x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn and I don't own you, just own my plot ^^

Warning: OOC~  
>Beta-ed by: Shikangae<p>

A/N: Yay~ I'm updating ^^. Anyway, enjoy~

The prince wasn't very happy today, he didn't like seeing you hanging around with that clinker who lost to him during the Storm Ring battle ten years before. Bel hated it when you cuddled closer to that man, talking happily like you were having some kind of relationship. How envious the Prince was, longing to be with you just like that.

"Hayato, play that song too." You commanded, sitting beside the Vongola Strom Guardian.

Gokudera snorted and looked away, refusing to play, "Nah, I won't play today. Play it yourself."

Unable to even bear seeing you with his rival, Bel left the room after cracking all of his throwing knives which were originally meant to be thrown to the silverhead. For you were his, only his, and so as long as you were breathing.

-Flashback-

"_(Y/n)-chan~, you smiled a lot, like you were on cloud nine today, something happenned?" Lussuria asked happily while reading a beauty-themed magazine._

_You smiled to the man sitting next to you in the plane, "Yes, today I'll be able to see Hayato! I missed him so much!"_

_Bel's hand twitched at the name, did he hear wrong? It was the name of the man whom he won over in the battle of Vongola Tenth's throne; he wouldn't forget his face, ever. He wondered what kind of relationship you had with that octopus-head. _

"_Senpaaaai….looks like you don't have any chance…" Fran whispered right at Bel's earlobe, which resulted in his receiving several knives which embed themselves deeply in his froggy hat, so he just settled with mumbling something like 'Kerooo…"_

"_Shut up froggy, that peasant loser won't be getting any chance to take my princess." Bel grinned confidently, exposing his teeth, but he still felt uneasy._

_The sound of wheels touching the ground was heard as you all landed safely in Japan due to Vongola's Alliance's meeting, even if you knew very well that your older cousin didn't really want to come. He had no choice since you perstered him everyday the moment you heard Varia could visit Japan if he attended the if you went to Japan, you could meet Hayato Gokudera, your childhood friend._

_A hand was offered to you when you wanted to step down the ladder, "Yo…" He said, looking away as always._

_You smiled and took the hand gladly, "Grazie[1] Hayato, it's been a long time since we came across each other…"_

"_Yea…You've grown up huh?" Gokudera complimented before taking a long drag from the cigarette he held. He looked straight into your (e/c) eyes , showing how grateful he was to meet you again as you had been his one and only best friend in his childhood._

_Bel che-ed silently, trying his best to ignore his jealousy; he should be the one who offered you his hand, he thought. He hated that man, that loser, Hayato Gokudera, and had one more reason to hate him more after seeing for himself that you and him shared a close relation._

-End of Flashback-

While you kept trying to talk your childhood friend into playing that nostalgic instrument which he always played for you, you didn't realize Bel had escaped the lounge, and disappeared into the Vongola mansion. However, a voice was heard and threw you out of your thoughts.

"Enjoying your free time, Gokudera-kun?"

You turned to the source of the sound, and saw the Tenth smiling kindly to you and to the man next to you. Being a polite one, you stood up from the piano bench in unison with Gokudera who had been sitting beside you.

"Buon Pomeriggio [2], Vongola Tenth. I'm (y/n) (s/n), Cloud Guardian of Varia Assassination Squad, I'm honored to meet you." You bowed down, emphasizing your greeting.

Tsuna bowed down to you too politely, making his right hand man scoff, "Jyuudaime, you shouldn't bow your head too, you are the Boss here…"

"Ahh, I'm just sending back the politeness." Tsuna laughed sheepishly, rubbing his nape.

You held onto your laughter by placing your hand on your mouth, "Pffft…Hayato has a cute and kind boss."

"Ah! Hey! Don't act impolite towards Jyuudaime!" Gokudera pushed you down, forcing you to apologize.

But Vongola Tenth cut it when you wanted to apologize, simply chuckling and asked, "I heard the both of you were close childhood friend?"

"Well…Jyuudaime, that was not an important matter."

Feeling like interrupting, you quickly said, "Mmm… I'll take my leave before Hayato becomes a tomato… See you again, Tenth."

Just when you headed for the door, Gokudera called, "AH! Oi, where are you going?"

As his words resumed vanishing into thin air, you turned round, tapping your chin and looking up while saying, "Mm…meeting Xanxus-nii and watching him breaking every single wine bottle he finds onto Squalo-san's head?"

Tsuna only chuckled when he heard that, "Well then, I still have some business to attend to after this. So could you accompany her, Gokudera-kun?"

"U-uh, if that's Jyuudaime's wish." Gokudera bowed down before his boss headed out, after which he sat back down onto the piano bench.

"Hey Hayato…

"What? If you ask me to play the piano again, I swear I'll grind your hands. I'm tired!" The silverhead grabbed his pack of cigarettes and placed one in his mouth, lit it and inhaled deeply, then releasing the drawn-in smoke into the surrounding air.

"Hmm…it's not that… I think… There's something I have to tell you…"

"Oi, whaddya become serious for? Don't tell me you're gonna confess your feelings?" Gokudera grinned, patting the spot beside him on the piano bench.

You giggled and seated yourself back beside your childhood friend, "Not that, not to you."

The storm guardian grinned again, and ruffled your hair roughly, feeling happy for you.

-o-o-o-o-o-o–o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o–o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o–o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o–

Squalo tapped his shoes, and kept staring at the door. As he finally saw the person he'd been waiting for, he yelled, "VOIIIIIIIII! WHERE THE F**K HAVE YOU BEEN FOR TWO DAMN HOURS?"

Your locks even flew straight behind due to the violent wind provoked by the strategy captain's yell, thank God Hayato was not there beside you or this would be an interesting yet disturbing yelling competition by remembering the event in the past between Vongola and Varia.

"I met with an old friend… even Xanxus-nii allowed me to…" You calmly stated, then started looking around, searching for someone.

"Ara~, (y/n)-chan~, you're finally back. Had fun?" Lussuria looped his arm around your shoulder, cuddling with you cutely.

You smiled at him, "Yes, I learnt a lot from him again. Hayato surely is the best, after Xanxus-nii…"

Bel clicked his tongue right after you finished your sentence, then passed you by, making straight for the door, not even looking at you. Fran followed from behind, letting out some sharp 'joke' to piss his senpai off.

"VOIIII! YOU BETTER NOT BE AFFILIATING WITH THAT STORM SCUM!" Squalo waved his sword, really showing his pissed feeling. He had to wait for you for two hours straight and his back was killing him due to sitting without standing even once.

"…Just f**k off you trash…" You imitated Xanxus' line perfectly and succeeded making the entire Varia members in the room - including Leviathan and Lussuria -'s jaws touch the ground. Who knew you could curse? Xanxus' advices were really useful, using foul words only when it was an emergency, at least it was his word of wisdom for you to not always curse like he did.

You smirked and left the room, maybe you had some more time to take a walk since Xanxus still had some kind of business in Japan. Your heels took you to the lounge and Bel was there with Fran who was still cuddling with him, trying to get under his skin and getting many knives lodged into his hat.

"Bel-senpai… Your tiara… Yuck, I think you are a gay…" Fran slipped his tongue out and acted disgusted-like but still had that poker face on his face.

"Ushishihishi, I'll tear your head off!" Bel snapped, several anger marks appearing and he went back to targeting Fran.

You quickly repelled the knife that distractedly made its way to you and stood right in front of Bel, "I need to talk about something."

"The prince won't talk with a peasant…"

"…Hee… So the fake prince is acting high and mighty now… So much for the poser prince…"

"…Oi Fran, let's go." Bel once again passed you, not saying anything or even laughing at you.

"Bel-senpai…you must be crazy." Fran said while following his senpai.

"…ck…"

Fran stopped dead in his track, hearing something from you just when he walked past you, "Hmm? (y/n)-senpai are you saying something?"

"What the f**k… The f**king poser prince is running away like a f**king b**ch? Hee, guess that's what a poser mushroom head would do, funny as an a**h**e." You kept cursing, ignoring Fran's disbelieving stares.

After a few second of silence, Fran finally broke it, "(y-y/n)-senpai can curse? Wow…"

You started walking to nowhere in particular and grabbed a chair, lifting it up and we knew what'd happen next, the chair landed on Bel's head and made him meet the floor. He didn't expect you to hit him so suddenly with that chair, and how the hell you managed to lift the heavy item was beyond him.

"Dammit…" You muttered under your breath and walked out of the lounge, leaving the blonde and green head alone there.

"Che, she didn't have to throw this…. I'll cut my way through her…" Bel moved the heavy chair off him, rubbing all the scratched and bruised spot on his body.

"Bel-senpai…" Fran called, calmly sitting down on the infamous chair and supporting his chin with his palm, staring at his senpai with no expression on his face.

"What?" Bel yelled, pissed off after getting a beat down by a chair, ruffling his hair.

"She's crying…"

"…" Bel didn't say anything, but he just left the room with a simple noise, "Che!"

~TBC~

A/N: Aahaha, the story has become serious at last~ thanks for reading, review please~ ^^

About the vote~ Choose between Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino and Byakuran~ the winning man'll be the main guy in my new fic. Please vote~ fufufu~

(So far…..Byakuran: 5, Mukuro: 6, Yamamoto: 12, Dino: 2) Yama is….*faint* thanks for giving your opinion~ XD

[1] Thank you

[2] Good afternoon


	8. Chapter 8

**De Principe**

(Chapter 8)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Belphegor x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn and I don't own you, just own my plot ^^

Warning: OOC~  
>Beta-ed by: Shikangae<p>

A/N: Two more chapters to go XDD nyaaa, vote as many as you can nee~ because the ninth is the last voting session and I'll start it again in the next characters chapter~ Okay, enjoy this~

Xanxus was enjoying his wine when someone appeared behind him, making him tilt his head and discovered that it was Lussuria who had sick worry written all over his face.

"Speak up, scum…" Xanxus commanded, sipping his wine slowly, letting the warmth spread from his throat to his stomach then over his whole body.

"Umm…Boss….to tell you the truth…(y/n)-chan is missing… We couldn't find her anywhere." Lussuria prepared himself to receive a harsh smack on the head, he clenched his fists tightly.

Acting really calm, Xanxus' eyes only twitched, his left brow lifted up. "Just let her…"

"E-eh? But Boss, I'm afraid something might happen to her. Fran said she's unstable due to something right now."

"Then just go search for her, you scums…"

The Varia sun guardian lifted his hand, giving a salute to his boss, "R-right away Boss!"

Lussuria got out into the lobby, meeting all of Varia's members sitting comfortably on the couch, busy making people run away after seeing them.

"Boss commanded to search for her." He said quickly.

"Che! What a troublesome little brat, I'll teach her a lesson when I find her for giving trouble to Xanxus-sama!"

"Perverted old man… You sounded really like a porn director…"

"Ushisihishi~, hide and seek right? Can I cut her?"

"VOIIIII! This is not a game!" Squalo yelled, waving his sword and people seemed too scared to even stand next to the couch and even ran away screaming.

"Oi…"

A voice made them glance at the source, making them jolt up from the couch to only see you in a casual outfit, with all of Vongola's guardians except Mukuro and Hibari standing beside you.

"What's with the ruckus…? Are you going on a mission…?" You stared at them, your face molded into a flat glare.

"(y/n)-chan! We were just going to search for you, where have you been?"

"We just came back from the extreme game center! And now we are ready for an EXTREME drinking contest in the hotel's bar here!" Ryohei lifted up his fist and said enthusiastically.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! I said you shouldn't affiliate with those scums!" Squalo approached you, but stopped for a while when you gave him a cold glare.

Yamamoto stepped between you and Squalo, "Squalo! Join us in the bar?" The younger swordsman grinned like a child, making a shape of beer cup with his fingers.

"Your face is like a tomato (y/n)-senpai… whoops….a rotten tomato maybe…" Fran stated flatly, making you step in front of him without him even noticing and buried his face into the ground with your heels.

"Whoa… His face is all mashed potato-like now…Yare yare…" Lambo scoffed, lazily yawning.

"I'm going to stay in Japan for several days… so just go back to Italy when your business is done and over with…"

"Boss ordered me to search for you, I'll kill you if you refuse to come."

"Shut the f**k up you lecherous old man…or I'll bury you in the ground so deep you won't get out even if you try your hardest for a hundred years." You gave a cold glare again to Leviathan, leaving him shocked yet pleased just like when Xanxus. You really sounded like him, especially the cursing part when you were pissed off with something.

"….(y-y/n)-chan, at least give the boss a report if you want to hang out." Lussuria suggested.

"He knew…"

Then you quickly left with four of the Vongola guardians following you, making Bel who was not staring at you before turn his eyes to you, wondering if you really cried back then. Unfortunately for him, his sight was obstructed by Gokudera who looped his hand around your shoulders and glared at him for a while.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

You staggered into your room, pressing your palm on your forehead, fighting the alcohol-induced dizziness. Such a pain for only 11 bottles of wine…

"Uhh… My head…"

You forced yourself to move, maybe you really should have taken up their offer to escort you back to your room just in case you weren't strong enough to bear the impressive amount of alcohol you took in. Xanxus would have to teach you how to drink after this… your head was spinning like a jet coaster…

Giving up, your leg suddenly became limp and made you squat on the floor, still pressing your forehead and holding onto yourself not to faint. But it was utterly useless since your eyesight became blurry every time you opened your eyes, you didn't care anymore and just let yourself faint…welcoming the pitch black spreading over your vision.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Morning sun's rays mercylessly pierced your eyes, forcing you to open them and realize that sun was already up. You massaged your forehead lazily, still feeling dizzy even after fainting last night. But…what was this comfortable bed? Had you actually made it to your room? No, you didn't think so, you remembered passing out on the floor in the corridor on the way to your room.

You whimpered lazily and forced yourself to wake up, maneuvering your body to sit up on the bed and suddenly felt cold air all over your body.

"Cold…" You mumbled and pulled up the sheet, winding it round yourself to make your body warmer since you realized that you only wore your underwear.

"It's cold…"

Your eyes widened at hearing another voice in your bed, and you knew that voice really well as you quickly grabbed the hotel phone and smacked it onto the person's head, making him sit up angrily while gripping your wrist, giving you a good view of his thin muscled body.

"Oi! What was that for!" Bel yelled.

You stared in disgust, "Don't touch me you jerk… Is the poser prince trying to f**king molest me…?"

"The prince won't molest peasants… Ushishishi, but the prince will cut peasants up…" Bel laughed as he popped out several knives between his fingers.

"Just get the f**k out of the room…"

"This is prince's room, ushishishi."

"Were you the one who took me here? And the one who removed my clothes…?" You stared darkly at the blonde.

"You puked last night on me when I was trying to help you! I had no choice other than taking off your clothes and mine! Your room was locked and I couldn't find the key anywhere!"

"…Really?"

"Ushishishi, are you trying not to believe in the prince's words?"

"Not after I've seen how you acted like a total jerk yesterday… I'm leaving, thanks for last night."

Just when you went to stand up, a strong grab pulled you forcefully back and you landed on the bed roughly before Bel crawled up on you and pinned your hands up.

"I'm not finished yet…" he said, creepily.

You calmly said, "What? Are you trying to pour all of your sexual frustration on me right now, mushroom head?"

"I hope I can do that, ushishishishi."

"I'll kill you if you touch me… And I'll make Hayato bomb you…"

"Don't say his name in front of me…"

"What… Jealous?"

"I'm not… That feeling is not even inside the prince's dictionary…Ushishishishi."

"How low… don't you have any pride as a man? I even regret taking pity on you…"

You took the chance when he loosened his grip, then seized his knives which were scattered on the bed.

Bel was stunned and realized that you were going to stab yourself on the face, "O-oi?" He quickly stopped it.

You only responded flatly, "You said you wanted to cut me, right? Why did you stop the knife?"

"I love you…"

"A noble one shouldn't be telling lies, Bel…"

He heard you say his name, how he wanted to always hear his name coming out from those lips, but he hold onto himself and kept speaking, "The prince hates it when his princess is hanging with another man… For you are my princess… mine only…"

"Then why don't you take me away from Hayato? Why do you keep acting like that when I finally wanted to talk to you? Why don't you worry when I'm going to have a drink with them? Why d—" Your voice broke into a cry, you pulled Bel and buried your face in his chest.

"O-oi! S-stop crying! A-ahh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The blonde panicked, trying his best to calm you down but he seemed to fail…

"I…hate you… why did you…have to act like that…." Your hiccupping everytime you inhaled the surrounding air made it hard to understand what you were saying, moreover Bel couldn't stand to see your tears, "Sshhhh, no no princess… no… don't cry princess… Please…"

He gently caressed your cheek and placed a kiss on your forehead, which succeeded into appeasing your cries. Then he continued on your cheek, giving the ghost of a caress with his lips.

"I love you princess…"

As if fanatic of fairy tales, he placed a soft kiss on your lips, letting your exhausted self from crying fall back asleep under his arm. Belphegor smiled unto your sleeping form, erasing the tears in the corner of your eyes with his thumbs and once again kissing your forehead.

~TBC~

A/N: Mmmmmnyaaa~, glad I finished this one right on time~ heheh~ I wrote this one after went home from college enrichment program, so I'm really tired, but I hope this one is as good as the previous~ Review nee, and thanks~

About the vote~ Choose between Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino and Byakuran~ the winning man'll be the main guy in my new fic. Please vote~ fufufu~

(So far…..Byakuran: 5, Mukuro: 8, Yamamoto: 13, Dino: 2) I'm being…curious…. Will Yama stay on his first line? Or Mukuro will stepping him and move to the first line by getting six more votes? It's all decided by your votes, heheh~ XD


	9. Chapter 9

**De Principe**

(Chapter 9)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Belphegor x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn and I don't own you, just own my plot ^^

Warning: OOC~, Grammar error (since this is my original version~) 

A/N: Ninth! *giggles* Ufufufu~ lemme remind you that this is the last voting section~ XDD so vote as many as you can~ And enjoy this~

"Having a good time touching each other?"

You stared at the shark who asked that question, stabbing him with an icy cold dagger glare mentally and ignoring him, walking to Lussuria who offered you a welcoming hug. Bel who was standing beside you before was only laughing maniacally, remembering the moment he had with you. Ohh, he would suffering a sugar high after this, your cuddling body was too sweet for him to restrain.

Lussuria hugged you gently, been worrying about you a lot and you could see dark circle around his eyes. "Lussu-san…"

"Yes, (y/n)-chan?" He responded while still having you leaning in his arm.

"Soryy for making you worried… and that cursing yesterday… it was originally for that psycho shark." You stated flatly while staring at Squalo with a dark smile.

"VOIII! WHAT IS IT WITH THAT SMILE?" Squalo tried to pull you from Lussuria, he really wanted to kill you right now.

Fran popped between you and Squalo, then he tapped your shoulder, "(y/n)-senpai has a potty mouth…" And before he realized it, his face was buried on the ground deeply with your left sole stomping at his froggy hat.

"Ushishishishi, froggy has his punishment." Bel said while pulling you gently to him and made you leaning on his back.

"Don'.Me." You said at Bel before delivering him an elbow's blow and releasing yourself from his sudden hug from back.

"O-ouch….princess… you let me hug you in your sleep…" Bel muttered while hugging his stomach tightly, your blow was REALLY hurt.

"Want me to break you…?" You stared down at the blonde and sending him your scary glare with dark aura appearing so sudden around your body. Bel sweat-dropped allover his head and he knew when to shut his mouth better.

"Aren't both of you…dating now?" Lussuria asked hesitantly, afraid to receive the same treatment like three of his partner.

You tilted your head to Lussuria and smiling at him, but in Lussuria's eyes, your smile was somehow deadly. "Me? Him? Ahahaha, are you joking now, Lussu-san?" Plus, your laugh made Lussuria only gave you a nervous smile as your respond.

Before the entire varia member being cornered by your 'rare' act, a voice came from behind, making you and all of the Varias looking. It was Xanxus and everyone inside the room except you were all trembling due of some scary presence. He wasn't neat like he always do, but still, it's one level lower then his usual 'neat' form.

"(y-y/n)-chan, maybe you want to run away from him now….?" Lussuria advising from behind, scared that if he came close, his boss would kill him.

You bent your head in confused manner, didn't have any idea of what exactly your partners was talking about. But then you turned your head again to your older cousin, seeing his…not usual calm and flat expression? Darn, you knew so well you should run away, as fast as you could.

"VOIIII! Little brat! Quickly save yourself!" Squalo yelled, still had some heart to advising you.

"B-bossu?" Levi popped out behind Xanxus and was curious on what his Boss would do.

"Levi! Watch out!" Lussuria lifted his palm and placed it below his chin, making a surprised manner.

"Damn… Run as fast as you can!" Squalo commanded, making all of you following his direction to retreat from the room as fast as possible.

"What happened? I never saw him in such an…odd condition?" You asked while running, had no idea of what was happening.

Lussuria explained to you "He's in sugar high mode!"

Fran added, "He must be eating something sugary…a lot as his breakfast."

"Ushishishi, thanks to Levi you didn't get hurt princess." Bel grinned like a pervert while taking your hand with his, making you run beside him.

"Calling me princess? Even after so much commotion for calling me peasant." You scoffed before slapping his hand from yours.

"T-the prince has his own reason." The prince held his breath and decided to not rage you anymore.

"Oh~, I recalled our prince was being jealous before~." Lussuria closed his mouth while smiling with blush appeared on his cheek and was laughing elegantly.

"Ahh… and I remember how monstrous (y/n)-senpai hit the fake prince with heavy chair."

One more down after you and Bel make Fran tripped thus his face kissed the ground once again and Xanxus got him, all of you who were running for your life knew that Fran wouldn't be safe; he's death….so death…

You mumbled out loud, "I don't really understand why Xanxus-nii can become like this…"

Lussuria answered, "If he eats something too sugary and excess his sugary limit…"

Squalo continued calmly, "He'd turn into a deathly monster…"

"Shishishi, he'd mess the entire place like a drunken mad man."

You asked again curiously, "Then why don't we try to stop him?"

"BECAUSE HE'S UNSTOPPABLE!" Squalo ran even faster than before.

Lussuria forcing his legs to run faster too, and added, "His power will increase when he's like this….trust us; we've been facing this event before."

"Ushishishi, and he managed to K.O all of us."

Squalo coughed and scoffed the prince, "You sounded so proud, masochist prince…."

"Ushishishishi, better than an old shark whose just blabbering~." Bel striked back with a sly grin that nearly splits his face.

You muttered darkly without even looking straight to their eyes, "Stop it or I'll make you as the bait to slowing Xanxus-nii."

Both of the man responded in fear, "Yes, mam!"

"I'm curious on something…" You wondered while still moving your legs.

"WHAT?" Squalo didn't bother to see you but still responded.

"He's only chasing us…" You finished.

"Then?" Lussuria asked again, still not clear about your meaning.

The strategy captain's voice became louder, "WHY DON'T HE JUST CHASE SOME OTHER ELSE WHOSE POPPING IN HIS F**KING WAY?"

"Ushishishi, maybe one of us makes him angry or something."

You thought of one reason, "Probably not one…but…"

_ALL OF US!_

All of you paled in the thought.

After the silence spreading while you were running for your life, you managed to broke it and began, "Let's see….what have we done…"

Squalo answered first, yelling loudly, "THAT LEVI WAS SIPPING BOSS' WINE SECRETLY!"

Lussuria added, "Eww~! Oh, and Fran scoffing about his girly-like fur accessories…"

Bel laughed calmly, "Ushishishi, I don't think I've done something~."

Squalo snapped and yelled right at Bel's ear, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MAKES THE MOST GREAT MISTAKE, SCUM!"

Lussuria giggled and nodded his head, "Yess~! You cuddled with his beloved younger cousin~."

You added while looking to other side, "…I agree…"

"Ushishishi, princess you—" He quickly swallowed his voice after seeing you glaring at him, intensely.

"Pervert…" You stated, still ignoring him.

Bel had dilemmas in his head, where was the sweet (y/n) who was cuddling to him back then on the bed and crying inside his arm? He started to blame himself as he thought that he might be the reason why you were so angry, was he really a pervert like you said?

"Che! SPLIT UP!" Squalo ordered and he disappeared on the left gang while Lussuria was following him by instinct, leaving you and Bel continuing your death or life running survival and went to the right gang.

"Princess, I don't see Boss tracking behind."

"…really?"

"And I think it's time for princess to rest for a while, why don't we hide?"

"…good idea… Where will we going to hide?"

"Ushishishishi, in one of the room~."

"….still…pervert…"

"Princess… you are hurting prince's good deed."

"Oh, sorry then… and…how will you open the locked empty room?"

"Ushishishi~, The prince got many tricks~."

"Ohoo…"

"WHY… IN THE WORLD IS HE CHASING US?"

"I dunno~, maybe you angered him more then Bel, Squ-chan~."

"DON'T SQU-CHAN ME! VOIIIII! I'LL STOP HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes~, if you want to be as death as a death fish…"

"…Maybe later…"

"Good choice Squ-chan~."

"VOIIIIIII! DON'T SQ—" His voice suddenly redeemed in the middle of his yell.

Lussuria prefer to run even faster than before as he realized Squalo was down, "….whoops… I think I should run… good luck Squalo."

And the loud scream of Squalo could be heard, much louder then his usual ranting but everyone knew….he's so death… again, one down. Lussuria only smiled in his way, mentally thanking Squalo for becoming bait for him to save himself.

You stared at Bel as he successfully unlocked the room, permitting yourself to enter, "Hmm… good idea using your knife to unlock the door…"

Bel cuddled to you after he closed the door, locked it back, "Will the prince get his prize?" He made the gap between your face became close by pulling you form aside.

"…Never…" You placed your hand on his lips, bordering him to get closer.

He murmured behind your hand, "Ushishishi~, the prince likes it so much when his princess is pouting."

"I'm not pouting…"

"Yes you are, ushishishi~. You look cute."

"Just don't forget about your act to me yesterday…I'm still can't forgive that."

"Why does the princess even care for prince's act? Does the princess turn to love the prince now?"

"…I've fallen…" Your voice was so faint that the prince couldn't hear it, no matter how sharp his ear was.

Bel only smiled then made a sudden move to lift you up and threw you to the bed roughly, made you whimpering because of the straight hit between your face and the sheet. He then crawled to your leaning body and faced you with a big grin which could split his face in second he made his grin wider.

"I haven't even kiss you today… Ushishishi…" The prince caressed your cheek with the back of his knife, making you gasped as the cold stung your skin.

You didn't flinch and kept staring at Bel's face, feeling that cold steel still caressing your cheek, "Then…? We aren't even a lover… should you keep doing all of those things?"

"Don't you love me princess? Ushishishishi~ you were enjoying my kisses before…" Bel teased, slightly moving his knife down to your chin and then to your throat, making your body twitched by the touch.

You kept staring at the man on the top of you, slightly gapping without no sound to him, but encouraging yourself to make your voice out. "I do…love you…"

Bel froze, couldn't believe what his ear just heard a few second ago. His heart throbbed so fast, still in shock and unprepared to hear that words from you, he never calculated hat you would straightly said it to him and with no expression too. The blonde could feel heat on his face, making blush rose on his face, making it like his favorite color, crimson red.

"…Bel?" You called, but your call only made him blushing darker as he pulled you up to give you a warm embrace, surprising you when his body's heat making a contact to yours, though both of you still fully dressed.

Then you felt something caressing your cheek softly, and realized it was Bel's lips as his hair tickling your forehead. He palmed your cheek and lifting it up to face his face, and then planted a soft kiss in the beginning, making it rougher as the time ticking.

After a furious of tongue dominance battle, Bel pulled out with a panting, couldn't help to embrace you again in his arm. He never felt very happy before your confession.

"Ushishishi, does this mean princess is already prince's?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Ushishishi, I think it's safe for us to go out now… But would you mind if the prince plants his kiss to his princess again?"

"I don't mind…"

Just when you wanted to connecting your lips, the door flew harshly and there were one man standing fiercely at the door frame while carrying a macho guy who you know really well covered in bruise and having his 'cute' face being beaten up, though his sunglasses never left his eyes.

"What the f**k…are the both of you…" Xanxus asked silently, approaching the bed with a fierce step. He seemed to be very pissed off like a person who just awoke from his drunken state and saw a scene which he despise so much, just like after he got over with his sugar high state and saw you and Bel…yea, you know.

You quickly kicked Bel and got up from the bed calmly, you knew Xanxus wouldn't do anything stupid on you. "I'll clean your mess, Xanxus-nii…"

Xanxus only growled calmly and approached Bel, who really had no idea with what would his boss done to him for touching and officially making you as his. But you knew the rest, so you only pulled Lussuria and calmly closed the room, enjoying the scream which came from inside while tending for everyone's wound after that.

You learnt one important thing today: To not give Xanxus any sugary food or else…he'll make everyone death…And to not cuddling around with Bel when Xanxus become very monstrously fierce like that.

~TBC~

A/N: This kind of plot suddenly popped out from my head~, so I don't really know what to say. Hehehe, but I do know three words~, review and thanks~ XD

About the vote~ Choose between Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino and Byakuran~ the winning man'll be the main guy in my new fic. Please vote~ fufufu~

(So far…..Byakuran: 5, Mukuro: 10, Yamamoto: 17, Dino: 2) Think Mukuro can pass Yamamoto? XD Try it guys~ Heheh, but I'm a little sure… that Yamacchin will be… uhh…. GAHH! I dunno QAQ~ Anyway, vote this with your dying will minna~ XD Ciao Ciao~


	10. Chapter 10

**De Principe**

(Chapter 10)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Belphegor x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn and I don't own you, just own my plot ^^

Warning: OOC~, Grammar error (since this is my original version~) 

A/N: LAST CHAPTER TO THE EXTREME! And enjoy this~ fufufu~

Inside the crimson colored room, a light snore mixing with the morning melody which the birds chirped. The prince enjoyed the morning cold as he hugged his red colored sheet tighter, made a lump with it and hid his entire body inside the bed sheet which color was his favorite, crimson. But inside his mind, he had a sweet dream. There were you and him sleeping together soundly, with you leaned your head on his arm and cuddled yourself to his body, searching for any warmness that you could found on him.

What a beautiful dream he had, wish he could turn it into reality. He even smiled in his sleep unconsciously, until something tickling his nose. With a lazy groan he forced his eyes to be opened, but what he saw was only a blur scene, so he rubbed his sleepy hidden eyes and frozen to shock with a scene he saw before his eyes. It was YOU, who sleeping soundly beside the prince himself, steadily breathing calmly.

Bel couldn't move, afraid of waking you up due to your tight grip at his sleeves. He wondered why in the world, you'd sleep here, in HIS room, on HIS bed, beside HIM. The prince couldn't hold his happiness and his grin appeared, but he still didn't make a move. His effort to not wake you up was not success after all, since the morning ray pierced in your eyes and forcing you to wake up.

"…Unghh… What time is it?" You whimpered, clutching tighter to Bel's sleeve and inhaled his scent.

Bel quickly searched for a clock in his room, but he didn't find any, damn he forgot to hang the clock which Lussuria bought for him. "I don't know, princess…" said Bel with a husky voice, still lazily waking himself up from the bed, but he was too lazy to even pull you to him.

You yawned and released your grip then sat up while scratching your head, but as you wanted to stand up you felt a sudden grip of force pulling you back to lean on the bed.

"Ushishishi, the prince wants to know why princess was sleeping on his bed…"

"…I…was being tempted to have some hours of sleep… when I want to wake you up…"

You carefully caressed Bel's cheek, feeling the bandage's smoothly being felt in every finger. He really was a cockroach who had a undying will power to live, sometimes you amazed at his capability to keep being alive after several K.O scene performed by Xanxus to him.

Bel nearly blushes, but he held it, "Princess?"

"Your wound… you sure have a hard time back then… Xanxus-nii really didn't give any mercy…"

"I'm better with Boss who didn't give any mercy, especially when the fake prince is the victim."

Bel quickly placed knifes between his fingers and tried to attack his junior, "Fran… Ushishishi, wanna die?"

Fran stood behind you and asked for your protection which you gladly did, "Not yet, fake prince. At least I want to see another beating up from Bel-senpai."

You nodded calmly and stood up, still backing the greenhead, "I agree, but still… I think your life will be a short one. I kind of pity you."

The blonde had those angry marks appeared and he was ready to throw the knifes, "W-what, princess? You are agreeing with that froggy?"

"Yay, the manly princess agreed with me." Fran lifted up his hands and cheering with no expression carved on his face albeit his voice was still the same, flat.

You punched the froggy right on his nose, "Not really, at least not your last part."

"Ouch….that's hurt (y/n)-senpai…"

Bel grinned and asked, "By the way, Fran, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm… trying to prevent your entire midnight movie scene and persuade you to come to the Dining Room."

"…Okay, now I want to throw you to Bester's cage… I'm going first…" You said while pulling Fran with you, gave a small smile to Bel before you shut the door and proceeded to the Dining Room.

After a few minutes since you sat down in your seat, Bel finally come. He was not in his white pajamas you saw before, but he was in his usual unform, black-green stripped t-shirt with Varia's jacket outside.

"You're late, Bel~. Lucky you (y/n) left some food for you~." Said Lussuria who was eating his food elegantly, he sat in front of you.

"…I'm not left some food for him…this is for Xanxus-nii…" You said flatly while cutting your bacon, then giving some egg to your older cousin who sat beside you.

"W—"

"Try to shut your mouth, dear kouhai…" You said while pointing your steak knife to the froggy boy who sat beside you which was helped by Bel who pointed his knife too to Fran while taking a seat beside the froggy.

"Ushishishi, I'm bored to hear your jokes, froggy." Bel laughed.

"VOIIIIII! NO—"

"Be quiet, trash…"

Everyone wondered if their boss has some kind of magical power who can shut everyone's mouths with only a single line, but no one dared enough to letting out some voice. At least they did that because they still treasure their lives and didn't want to die ridiculously with wine scent on their head.

Breaking the silence, you began, "Xanxus-nii, can I join Bel's mission for today?"

Almost choked by the bacon that still in his mouth, he calmly cleared his throat and giving you a scary look, but you didn't even scared by that since you saw that almost everyday in your life except in your assassin training.

"…Cone to my office, now…" Xanxus stood up after wiping his lips and threw the napkin on the table, on his way to his own office with you who quickly did the same thing then joining your older cousin. But then when you reached the door frame, you looked at your prince who still eating calmly, "Poser prince, you come too."

You calmly stood up in front you your boss' table, looking straight to his eyes and waiting for his words to be heard. But, different with you, Bel was trying his best to not let his heart ran away because of the fast throbbing, he prayed for his safety in every seconds.

"…—ship." Xanxus mumbled, leaning his chin on his entwined fingers.

"Hm?" You buzzed, slightly asking him to repeat his words.

"How far…is your relationship?" The raven haired man asked, his tone was no different to any father who didn't want his daughter to be taken. For Bel, that was too scary, he might be death after he came out from this place.

You stared at Bel, asking him the same question and only to make the blonde's heart throbbed more furiously. Bel only gulped and tried to calm himself before answered.

"K-kissing?" The prince answered, ready to be killed right away, but lucky him, the bullets never pierced his body.

"Did…you….EVER f**king touching her or something?" Xanxus' tone became scarier than before and only Bel could realize that while you still calmly gazed at your brother.

"N-never, I never touched her or do something other than kissing her and hugging her…" Bel waved his hands quickly.

You added while looking up to the ceiling, remembering the scene, "Hm? But you licked my wound and tried to cut me back then…"

Damn, Bel could saw his boss breaking the communicator phone which was very thick one, like the one you could see in every soldier's movie. He cursed you for the first time in his life for telling his scary boss the scene that he himself didn't even want to remember, he did feel sorry for you on what he done before, but telling that things in front of your sister complex older cousin was just insane!

Bel's inner mind was flowing out the dramatic anime tears as for in the real life, he gulped again, almost having a heart attack for the overuse of his heart.

"Hnn…but I think that entire psychology lesson that I gave to you every night was working, since you haven't attacked me anymore since that day…" You added again while tapping your chin.

Being a genius was not really a useful one, especially when he was too genius to realize the very DANGEROUS words you used in your line, the 'every night' words. Bel swore he must teach you to not become that dense, especially in this kind of life or death situation. He silently glanced at his boss only to find he was engulfed by a dark aura with a monstrous glare directed to no other but himself, oh God, he would become Bester's lunch after this.

"What the f**k is that 'every night' thing, trash?" Xanxus asked kindly, as kind as he kind but for Bel, he still monstrously scary in the multiple time higher.

You quickly answered again, "I hypnotized him every night and making some rehabilitation for his insanity, I learned this from my former training friend and as a request from Lussu-san."

Bel swore he would kill that friends of yours and of course Lussuria right after, but he thanked you for caring about his insanity. Wait, did he really that insane? Did you think he was crazy? Oh, yes, he would kill you right away if you were not his lovers and beloved younger cousin of his boss. But… he didn't remember every rehabilitation section which you gave to him, he should be aware of your action next time, maybe you could turn him into an idiot with your secret psychology rehab.

"Cow…"

"I do treasure him…" You answered as knowing what Xanxus would ask you, then added, "And I think in case his insanity occur again, I can heal it…anytime, anywhere." You smiled happily.

While Bel only gazed at you, surprised by your words, Xanxus' eyes widening hearing your words, that was the first time you ever said that kind of thing to him. He carved a 0,1 speed smile on his face, being proud for you who had already become a matured woman, but he just didn't know the reason why between the entire men who existed in the world, you would chose his idiotic, trash-like, scum, insane, dentist teeth, mushroom head subordinate.

"Get lost…" Xanxus ordered, his head was spinning and he knew he need some alcohol to cure it.

You excused yourself and quickly left the room with Bel following from behind.

"Hurt her, I'll f**king burn you, trash…" Bel shivered by the last word he heard from his boss right before he closed the door of Xanxus' office.

You gave your lover a small smile and gave him a sudden hug which he gladly hugged you back, you brushed your face on his chest and said, "With this, you won't be hurt again…"

Bel gave you a gentle smile, ruffling your smooth (h/c) hair softly and asked, "Why are you so sure, princess?"

"Because when Xanxus-nii didn't ask anymore, that means he agrees. Which means, he acknowledge our relationship."

"I love you princess, I'll make you as my queen someday. Ushishishi~." Said Bel while lifting your chin to his covered eyes level and placed a soft kiss on your lips.

But just after a few seconds your lips connected to each other, the door of Xanxus' office suddenly being opened and revealed the said man standing while viewing the sweet scene which was happening right in front of him.

"I didn't say I'd permit you to kiss in front of my office, f**king trash…" Right after Xanxus finished his words, Bel pulled out and being tortured to death, almost death while you only watching.

In the end, the prince's life was still in King's blacklist as the princess only giggled seeing her prince being attacked by the King. The princess felt content after seeing the result of the King's rampage and quickly rushed to her prince side with first aid kit at her hand, after the King went away, giving her prince a soft laugh while tending for his wound and said the magical words which sounded like a mantra:

_I love you too…_

-THE END-

A/N: Nyaa~~ X3 yamacchin is my next then~ ahh, I feel sorry for mukuro-san but…. Let's starts anew with yamacchin shall we? Hehehe~ Oh yeah, since this is the last chapter, review nee~ hehe

(The result…..Byakuran: 5, Mukuro: 13, Yamamoto: 20, Dino: 2)


End file.
